Through the Looking Glass
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: ON HIATUS Life at St. Joe's Academy for Kagome is completely boring. When a cute hanyou comes through her family's well and she tries to pass him off as an 'exchange student' at her school, their lives will never be the same. InuKag MiroSan
1. Boredom

_AN: So…what if this story had been told the other way around? What if it was Inuyasha that came into Kagome's world? This story will examine just that possibility. And hey, this isn't my first fan-fic, but it is my first shot at Inuyasha…so, for better or worse please review!_

_A few more notes, I usually start things out with a short prologue. The following chapters are much longer, but I figure if you like the first bit, you can read on, and if you don't then you didn't waste a lot of time._

_Furthermore, I ALWAYS finish stories. It's a promise from me to you. That being said, it may take me awhile to get there, but that's part of the fun, isn't it?_

_I appreciate comments of all kinds and welcome constructive criticism. _

_I (obviously) do not own these characters. I really wish I did._

_**7.3.08 I apologize, but it appears it will be a long time before this actually is finished. If, when reading it, you decide you would like to take it over, have a brilliant idea for the ending, or just want to work on your beta skills - please don't hesitate to contact me. I do like this story, but just don't have the time to give it the love and attention it deserves.**_

* * *

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Prologue: Boredom**

Kagome Higurashi was bored out of her mind. As a junior in high school, life was so predictable. The same people she had known for years going to the same classes talking about all the usual things. The raven-haired beauty would do just about anything to have something disturb the status quo. More and more she found herself withdrawing from her friends and family. Today, instead of going to the, like, mall and stuff, she decided to take advantage of her family's expansive property. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow…she kept trying to convince herself that he love of archery was just for fun, but recently found herself dreaming of competing in the Olympics. None of her friends knew of her love of the sport.

Freed from school for the day, Kagome walked down a well-worn path that led near the abandoned well on the property. She was very casually dressed…every day after school she got out of her conformity clothes as soon as possible. She knew her parents were doing the best thing for her by sending her and her brother to a nice private school…but she always felt like a complete tool in her little Catholic schoolgirl outfit. Today she was in her normal after school outfit…cut off corduroy shorts and a green tank top. She hadn't bothered with shoes. Green was definitely her favorite color and her wardrobe reflected it. Even though her long, beautiful hair was one of her best features, Kagome had rushed out the door putting it up in a messy bun.

Kagome was listening to her nano Ipod as she walked. It was so easy to get caught up in music. This week she was obsessed with Fall Out Boy's "Sugar We're Going Down Swinging." She had never been a notch in someone's bedpost, but it wasn't for the lack of the boys in her school trying. Kagome whistled along and considered the guys at St. Joseph's Academy. It sounded obvious, but they were all so…juvenile. Kagome longed for someone who would be the slightest bit of originality. Her indifference to the guys…boys….drove them even crazier. One in particular wouldn't take no for an answer. Because of his persistence, Kagome would sometimes take pity on him and when one of the school dances came around and let him take her. She longed for someone she could even crush on, but outside of certain celebrities…especially ones with last names like Bloom and Gosling, there wasn't anyone close by.

_Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just like Hojo? Half of the female population at the school already does… _

Kagome felt like one of her favorite movie characters – Cher, from Clueless or Kat Stratford from 10 Things I Hate About You…the guys in her school were just "unwashed miscreants."

Kagome found she had already walked to the well. She set up her practice target on a bale of hay. After quickly going through all the arrows she had she walked over and began retrieving them. She was pulling the last one out when she heard a weird sound. She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked over to the well where the sound was coming from. She crept over and looked down the shaft (AN: get your minds out of the gutter!) and jumped back. There was a SOMEONE down there.

She called out tentatively, "Hello? Do you need help?"

He could smell someone above him. It was definitely a female someone. He had never smelled anything like her before. It was musky and sweet all at the same time. If there was such a thing as love at first sniff… _Keh, I don't believe in love. _Something wasn't making sense. His demon instincts kicked in and he went on the offensive.

A silver haired blur sprang out of the well and landed on top of Kagome. Chocolate eyes met one very confused golden-eyed stare.

Kagome was going to scream, but that was nearly impossible to do with someone pinning her down to the ground. She finally broke the stare and looked over her "attacker." 

_Are those dog ears?_

* * *

_AN: Please tell me you want me to keep going on this one. I have some great plans in store for the whole gang, but reviews make it easier to keep going.  
_


	2. Mom, Can We Keep Him?

_Please, pretty please with swedish fish on top, review!_

AN: I don't own the characters. I really wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mom, Can We Keep Him?**

_Are those dog ears?_ Kagome's squinted her brown eyes…there, in the middle of a mass of silver hair were a cute pair of puppy ears. Somehow, that made the situation totally different. Kagome was no longer worried for her safety. She jut didn't think someone with ears like that could do her any danger. Kagome continued to look over the guy on top of her. He was about her age and, she found herself trying not to admit, uniquely attractive? _Great Kagome…you obviously need to get some if you find yourself turned on by a guy who jumps out of your well and pins you to the ground. _The only thing she didn't understand was the clothes he was wearing and the strange necklace. She blinked and her hand reached out unconsciously to stroke those ears. Right before her hand touched them, she snatched it back_. I almost caressed his ears – what is wrong with me?_

They were at a stalemate. She finally managed to put some words together, "Um, can you get off of me?"

The dog-eared young man growled, showing a nice set of teeth complemented with a pair of fangs, "What did you say to me, wench?"

Kagome was infuriated, "Wench? Who are you calling wench? At least I'm not some sort of costumed freak hanging out in a well!"

Inuyasha, a half demon, possessed an acute set of senses from his paternal demon parentage. From his vantage point, he could easily feel the soft curves of the young woman beneath him. He was lucky that it wasn't mating season, or he might not have been able to restrain himself. He breathed in her sweet scent again and was surprised not to sense any fear from her. As he could see no real threat from the young woman below him, he rolled off to a standing position and loomed over her for a moment before he started walking away.

Kagome scrambled to her feet. _He jumps out of a well, lands on top of me and just walks away? I don't think so!_ She called out after him, "Where do you think you're going? What are you doing on my land?"

The hanyou swirled around and got a good look at who had been underneath him. She was about his age and dressed in some of the most bizarre clothing he had ever seen. He knew that females wore some strange things, but he had never glimpsed this much skin at one time. Her hair was a rich ebony color and was pulled up, with some bits of grass in it from where they had lain. He answered her question, "Keh…your land? Are you some sort of aristocracy?"

Weird question. "No…but you are trespassing."

"What are you going to do about it?" he turned around and kept walking.

So that's how it's going to be? Given the circumstances, she did the best thing she could to get his attention. Kagome ran over and grabbed her bow and arrow, notched an arrow and pointed it at the strange young man. She demanded to know, "Who are you?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. He had turned his back to a foe and look where it had gotten him. A mortal arrow wouldn't do much, but he admired the determined look in the wench's eye. He answered her question, "My name is Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha…_ Kagome swirled the name around on her tongue. It definitely suited him. She asked, "How did you get here?"

Inuyasha considered the question. He actually had no idea how he had gotten to this strange place. One moment he had been fighting his brother, the next he had fallen down a well and then that smell had hit his nostrils, "I don't know."

"Are you from around here?"

"No."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Silence, yet neither of the pair moved.

Kagome had to know, "Are those real?"

Inuyasha didn't have to ask what she was referring to. What made him curious was there wasn't an underlying tone of scorn in her voice. Most people didn't give him the time of day. "Yes, they are."

"How is that possible?"

_What kind of idiot was this wench?_ Even those who live in the most rural regions have seen a hanyou before. Inuyasha had had enough with the questions. He turned around and started walking away. He got into trouble when he wasn't on his own. Since he had been very young, he was used to being alone. That's the way it was and it worked fine for him.

Kagome watched the broadly shouldered young man walk away, and said angrily, "I'm talking to you!"

He heard her pull the bow a little tighter. She wouldn't… She would and she did. Inuyasha, even with his demon senses, seemed to be moving a little bit slower in this strange place. He moved, but not quickly enough. He felt something pierce his shoulder. He growled in pain and went down on the ground. He heard the girl running over to him. He turned around, his eyes flashing red and yelled, "Damn you bitch!'

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't really aiming for you…ok, I was aiming, but I thought you'd move out of the way. Are you ok?"

"Just shut up! I can't think with all your jabbering!"

He calmly removed the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder. The girl looked like she was going to pass out, but gritted her teeth together and kept it together. Even though it looked like he was okay, she really did feel bad for shooting this guy, "Alright, I don't care who you are. You're coming back to the house with me."

"Keh."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

Kagome and Inuyasha made a comical pair walking back down the path to her house. They walked in silence. Kagome was glad her parents weren't home from work yet. It would've been really difficult explaining the situation. They walked into the house. Immediately, Kagome noticed her silver haired acquaintance sniffing around.

"Can I help you?"

Inuyasha looked up, "What?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked down guilty, "Nothing."

In the residence he smelled a lot of interesting things. Foodstuffs he had never tasted, a young male, an older female and definitely more of the Kagome smell.

"Well, let's look at the wound. I'm going to go get the first aid kit."

Kagome was back in under a minute before she sat down in front of him with a box of strange looking and smelling objects. She looked away and swore at herself for blushing as she stammered, "Umm...Inuyasha? You're probably going to have to take off your…jacket?"

Inuyasha grunted, "That's my haori, wench."

"Whatever…but I've got to put something on the cut so it will heal."

"How am I supposed to trust you? You are the one who gave me the cut in the first place!"

_He does have a point._ What do teenage boys respond to? Kagome had the answer instantly, "If you do this nicely, I will make you something to eat."

His ears perked up. It had been awhile since he had eaten. He said gruffly, "Ok."

The second he felt her delicate fingers start to help him out of his haori, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her soft hands were sending mixed messages to other parts of his anatomy. He roughly grabbed her hands and shoved them away, "I can do it myself wench. You didn't break my hands."

Inuyasha took off both layers, giving Kagome a good look at his deeply tanned skin and muscles. Kagome wanted to whistle appreciatively, but stopped herself. She stopped her mind from going in the gutter and made herself all business with the medication. When she realized neither of them had spoken for a while, she attempted to make small talk with the stranger in her kitchen. She planned on starting out with smaller questions before getting to the puppy ears on his head. "So, where are your parents? They must be worried about you."

"They're both dead."

Kagome gulped. _Great job with the small talk._ "I'm sorry—"

"Whatever, it happened a long time ago. I'm over it."

"Do you have any other family?"

"I have a half-brother."

"That's nice."

"I hate him."

_This guy is one tough cookie._ "Do you go to school around here..?"

"Skool?"

"You know high school…the great institute of higher education?"

"I don't go to skool. I'm a hanyou."

"A what?"

"A half demon."

Kagome almost fell out of her chair. She laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said you were a a half demon."

"That is what I said wench. Are you deaf?"

At that moment, there was a jingling of keys in the door and Kagome's mother walked in.

Kagome's brown eyes darted around the kitchen the second she heard those keys in the door. A boy she could explain, but the ears were something else. _There!_ A baseball cap. With the door opening, Kagome quickly laid herself over Inuyasha's lap as she reached to grab the Yankees cap, slung it on Inuyasha's head and tried her best to look innocent. Kagome pictured how the scene might look to her mother: her daughter alone in the kitchen with a half naked young man who was bleeding slightly. _Not just any young man,_ Kagome thought to herself, _how many guys are running around with long silver hair, dog ears, and claws?_

Inuyasha's head was spinning from how fast he saw the wench moving. Everything had happened so fast he didn't even have time to appreciate the fact she had practically presented herself to him. _Damn…maybe she's half demon too._

Mrs. Higurashi walked in, eyes down, looking at the mail. She paused, looked up slowly, quickly appraised the situation, and asked her daughter, "And who is your guest?"

Kagome's mind spun. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Mom, this is Inuyasha."

That apparently wasn't the answer Mrs. Higurashi was looking for.

Kagome realized her mom wasn't buying the situation. Inuyasha could smell the fear rising in Kagome. _What does she have to be afraid of?_

Kagome had a brilliant idea. She started talking, in what she hoped was her most adult and responsible voice, "Mom, Inuyasha is a foreign exchange student from um, Europe."

If there was one thing Mrs. Higurashi liked, it was foreigners. Especially foreigners with accents. Kagome knew this and was using it to her advantage. Her demeanor immediately changed. She smiled warmly at the stranger, and asked politely, "You look famished. Can I get you anything to eat?"

This was music to Inuyasha's puppy-ears. If he had a tail, he would probably be wagging it. He responded gruffly, "Sure."

Kagome relaxed. She had a few moments to collect her story. She felt ultimately responsible for whatever happened to this guy who had entered her life about an hour ago. She had to figure out a way to convince her mother that he was supposed to be staying with them because she guessed if Inuyasha made it out to the general population he would be locked up in some sort of mental institution. Kagome looked over at her mom, who was whistling, and telling Inuyasha, "How about some ramen noodles, dear? That always makes a good snack."

Inuyasha had never heard of ramen, but at this point anything would do. He shared a look with the young woman who had brought him here. He couldn't really understand the look she was giving him. It was weird, for most of his life, he had had almost no contact with the opposite sex. All the stories he had heard were that women were pure evil and not to be trusted. He cocked his head and looked at this "Kagome" again. She didn't look evil or dangerous. She looked… _Whoa boy, let's save those thoughts for another time._

Exactly three minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi was serving Inuyasha a steaming bowl of noodles. He dove in greedily while the women shared a look with each other.

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter, "So, where is Inuyasha from exactly?"

The hanyou in question was scarfing down noodles to quickly to answer. So Kagome answered for him, "He's from Belgium."

"With a name like Inuyasha?" there was disbelief in Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"It's a family name,"

"Well, dear, who is he staying with?"

"Ummm…well, here's the thing. The family he was supposed to be staying with is getting a divorce."

"Oh no, do I know the family?"

"No…they just moved to town."

"So, how did he end up here? Where is his stuff?"

"Well, the airlines lost his stuff and he wore his pajamas on the flight so that's all he has with him." Kagome looked at her mother pleadingly. She desperately hoped her mother heard her underlying question.

Kagome's mother looked over at her guest, who was still slurping noodles like it was going out of style. Maternal instincts started kicking in; there was definitely some part of Inuyasha that could use some mothering. Mrs. Higurashi sense that there was something painful in his past that had caused him to be the way he was now. She also considered her daughter. Recently, Kagome had been withdrawn and reclusive. There was something about this boy that was drawing out a new side of her. With all these options, it was easy to make a decision.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Inuyasha, I'd like you to stay with us."

Inuyasha had finished his ramen. He considered his options. He answered, "Keh."

Mrs. Higurashi looked confused. Kagome translated, "As far as I can tell, that means 'yes' in his language."

Kagome's mother smiled, "It's settled then. Inuyasha, there is a room in the barn. It's not much, but it is better than a broken home. As for your clothing, you obviously cannot go to school in your pajamas. You can borrow some of my husband's clothes for tomorrow and after school Kagome will take you to the mall to get uniforms and some spare clothes. I'm sure his family sent him with some money."

At that point Kagome had to choke in a laugh. She was having a difficult time picturing Inuyasha in pressed khakis and an oxford shirt. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi looked at her strangely.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up, "Well, that's settled."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She had bought herself at least a few days. She turned to go when her mother asked, "Any reason that Inuyasha is bleeding? It wouldn't have anything to do with your archery would it? I've always told you how dangerous it is.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, when Kagome clamped her hand over it. She smiled sweetly and said, "Inuyasha scraped himself at school, we were just rebandaging it. You're ok now, aren't you buddy?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was still reeling from the soft hands on his lips. He had never had contact like that before.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed appeased, she asked her daughter, "Will you please show Inuyasha where he will be staying?"

Kagome was happy to get away from her mom and any more questions that might be asked. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and his shirt and steered him outside. Once they were in the clear and alone in the spare room, Kagome burst out laughing.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Keh?"

Kagome smiled to herself. Her next task was somehow coming up with a story to enroll Inuyasha at the school. She might have to call up some reinforcements. Miroku came to mind. Although he was a total perv, he was also well connected with the school's leaders. He would probably be able to work things out. Kagome was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she was completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha once again studied Kagome. There was something about this place that was very content. For a half-demon who had led a very tiring and demanding life, things were taking an interesting twist. Inuyasha looked appreciatively at Kagome…

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

Inuyasha didn't understand the phrase, but he did sense Kagome was upset with him. He got defensive, "What?"

"Never mind. We have to get working on a back-story for you. We'll say you are the son of a friend of my parents and they wanted you to get a different education for a semester."

Inuyasha had had enough. From the beginning, this crazy girl had treated him like he was just a pup. Maybe this has something to do with going through the well… It was like part of his brain had been foggy and now it was clearing up. He was a fierce hanyou, not some idiot child. He bared his fangs, "Listen wench, I didn't ask you for any favors! You just decided things without even consulting me first!"

Kagome smiled wanly, Finally, a spark in this guy… She had begun to wonder where the guy was who had jumped on top of her in the well, "Well, buddy, I didn't hear you coming up with any explanations!"

"Bitch," Inuyasha said it just loud enough for her to hear it.

"What did you just call me!" Kagome was shocked and at the end of her patience. Sure, she had 'accidentally' shot this guy, but she had also done everything in her power to make sure he was ok. Even having adorable ears wasn't going to get him out of this one… She exploded, and got right in his face, "Listen dude, ok, I shot you and that was a bad thing, but if you were on your own out there you would already be on your way to some sort of mental institution or military base for testing. In case you hadn't realized it, people here don't have dog ears or wear pajamas like every day clothing. People also have manners here and calling me bitch isn't the way to get on my good side."

They were staring each other down. Inuyasha's subconscious was warring within himself, he was always the dominant one, the alpha male and here was someone threatening his dominance, and a female at that. Still, since entering this world, he hadn't smelled anything remotely resembling a demon, half or full. It was a strange world to be sure and one he didn't belong to. You have an ally here…it's better to stay where there is safety. His intuition was strong and it told him to stay put. However, he would be damned if he was going to apologize to this girl. She was tapping her foot, obviously waiting for an answer. Impatient girl that she was, Kagome eventually gave up waiting, turned on her heel and left a bewildered Inuyasha staring after her.

_Women..._ Some of those things he had heard about women were starting to make sense.

* * *

Kagome was nervous as she drove to school the next day. It had been difficult for her to get any sleep last night…she tried to tell herself that it was due to how things would go over at St. Joe's…but knew it was really because a big part of her was curious to go down to the barn and get to know Inuyasha a little better. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

Inuyasha sniffed and picked up on some strange and wonderful scent coming from Kagome. It almost made riding in this devil machine easier. Or wearing these strange clothes…Inuyasha longed for the easy movement and protection his fire rat haori provided. He also wasn't too sure about the "boxer briefs" he had been told to wear under this entire getup.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and told herself to focus. He looked literally, like a little kid on his first day of school. A really big kid… Inuyasha was about 3 inches taller and easily that wider in the shoulders than her father. His pants were riding above his ankles and the shirt made him look like the Hulk. He was still wearing the Yankees baseball cap. Going shopping this afternoon was going to be a blast. Kagome would of course get the requisite school uniform for her guest, but then she was going to take him to her favorite thrift store. She pictured him in cords, dark jeans and a lot of white T-shirts…to set off his hair.

_Kagome, don't get ahead of yourself…first we have to survive a day at High School…_

Kagome pulled up into her assigned spot and looked around for Miroku. She had called him the night before and managed to sweet talk her way into a meeting with him before school. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at her window.

"Sweets for a sweet?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she got out of her car. There wasn't anything Miroku wouldn't try and do to get down the pants of any girl he ran across. He was holding a box of donuts in his hand. Kagome's favorite…Krispy Kreme.

"Not this morning. Sorry."

Inuyasha sniffed and picked up on Kagome's indifference and her hunger. Not that he cared…but he was glad she hadn't chosen this hentai as her mate. He was also amazed that whatever was in that box could elicit such a response out of her. Maybe there was some sort of poison in those things.

"So what's up?" seeing that Kagome wasn't interested in the donuts, Miroku began tearing into them.

"Well…I met this guy yesterday. I'm not sure where he's from or anything, but I had to do something fast, so I convinced my mom that he was an exchange student at our school."

Miroku seemed to be considering the situation and how he could best make it work to his advantage, "Well, let me take a look at him."

Kagome leaned in the car, and said softly, "Inuyasha? It's time to get out."

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he got out of the car and stretched. Kagome did her best not to drool all over her uniform. It's just stretching Kagome, pull yourself together!

Miroku inspected Inuyasha. _Dorky clothes aside, this guy will have the girls flocking to him! He can be my wingman any day_. Out loud he said, "Alright. I'll pretend he's my foreign cousin or something. Just lend him to me for the morning and I'll make sure all the beaurcaracy gets figured out."

Kagome twisted her hands nervously. She wasn't too keen on letting Inuyasha spend a lot of time with Miroku, but she also knew it was the only way.

Miroku said, "There's just one thing…" He made a move to take off Inuyasha's Yankee's cap.

Kagome jumped in between them, "He, um, has to wear it for religious purposes."

"Why not a yamaka?"

"He um, has to keep his head covered at all times and from what I can tell the airline lost all of his things. This hat is all I could find. He's very attached to it."

Kagome batted her long eyelashes at Miroku and held her breath. Miroku said, "Alright, but it won't make things any easier. You owe me…"

Inuyasha had had enough of this. He didn't want anyone doing favors on his behalf. He growled at Miroku, "Listen, Kagome doesn't owe you squat. It's me that's going to have to return the favor."

"Understood."

Kagome looked at the two of them and smiled, glad to see they had cleared things up She said, "I'll see the two of you at lunch. You know where to find me of you need anything."

She walked off in the direction of the school, aware that two sets of eyes were a little too focused on her short uniform skirt. As soon as Kagome was a distance away, Miroku started quizzing Inuyasha.

"How'd you end up on Kagome's good side?"

"What?"

"Half the male population of this school wants to get with her and here you are just riding along. Where have you been hiding?"

Kagome had briefly quizzed Inuyasha in the car this morning. She told him to be as honest as possible, but to also give out as little information as possible. She was very confusing.

"Umm…in a well?"

Miroku scratched his head, and instead of asking more questions, started filling Inuyasha in on the finer points of St. Joe's Academy, "So, I don't know what it was like where you were before, but St. Joe's a pretty privileged place. Of course you've still got your jock, your cheerleaders, your popular kids and your dorks, but at least here you have to be kind of smart."

They walked through the doors of the school and Inuyasha's poor nose was overwhelmed by smells: cologne, perfume, and lotions. It also seemed that everyone was about Kagome and Miroku's age. The smells were doing interesting things with his anatomy, especially when he scented a number of girls who were in heat. They didn't smell as good as Kagome…but still it was an intoxicating smell all the same. As they walked down the hall, the "new guy" was causing quite a stir. Unlike in his time, girls from this period were not shy at all and Inuyasha felt like a piece of meat by the time they reached the office. He also had flushed red as Miroku had given him a detailed commentary and history on what seemed like every girl they passed.

Miroku leaned in and whispered to Inuyasha, "This is where you need to let me do the talking. The girl behind the desk is my beloved Sango," he turned to the attractive girl sitting behind the desk. She was a student. Beloved she may be, she was however, scowling deeply at Miroku.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat a man desperately in love with you?"

"I don't see any men here."

Inuyasha held back a smile. This girl had some quick wits.

"I have a favor to ask…"

As Miroku launched into his carefully constructed spiel, Inuyasha caught a whiff of what he thought was Kagome. He followed his nose outside right up to a girl who looked like Kagome, only the smell was off just a little bit. The girl caught him looking at her.

"Hello handsome."

Inuyasha asked, "What's your name?"

"Kikyo."

_Kikyo…_ It wasn't quite as melodious as Kagome, but it still had a nice ring to it. Kikyo's scent was just a little spicier than Kagome's. Kagome was walking with her friends when she saw Inuyasha at Kikyo's locker. Inuyasha spun around as he scented Kagome. He sensed an underlying tension between her and the girl who looked so much like her. She stopped.

"Kikyo…"

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha was seriously confused. These girls looked so much alike. Kagome saw the confusion on her silver haired friend's face.

"Kikyo is my cousin. Our mothers were twin sisters, which is why we look so much alike."

Inuyasha heard the slight emphasis on "look."

"Well, I think it's been to long since I've been out to the farm to see you all. I'll have to come by and sit down to a proper dinner with my aunt and cousins and new friend."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll bet."

Kikyo tossed her long black hair and purred as she walked away, "If you need someone to show you around, Inuyasha, don't hesitate to ask. I know all the ins and outs around here."

"Keh."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at his indifference. Anyone within hearing distance had heard Kikyo's double entendre. At that moment, Miroku poked his head out the office door and whispered, "Inuyasha – get back in here!"

Inuyasha locked his golden eyes on Kagome's brown ones and then walked casually into the office. Kagome realized as she walked away with her friends that he heart was beating very fast. This was something she had never felt before. At that moment too, Kagome's girlfriends descended upon her and began drilling her all about her new "friend."

Eri asked, "Where have you been hiding him?"

Kagome, "Um, we just kind of met yesterday."

Ayumi giggled, "I would have hid him a little while longer."

Yuka nodded, "No kidding. Looks like Kikyo's got her next conquest in mind."

Kagome frowned, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

She walked off, wondering why she hadn't taken more time to plan things out. _It's not like I have any claim to him…_

By some minor miracle, Miroku had managed to convince the lovely Sango to put Inuyasha in the system. At St. Joe's, there was always some exchange student or relative dropping in for a semester. The tuition was steep enough that administrators would usually rather keep the parents happy than ask questions and so just looked over the red tape. As the pair walked out of the office, Miroku exclaimed, "Mission accomplished!"

Inuyasha followed Miroku during the morning. "Classes" were interesting…but he was more curious about the interaction between the sexes. It was all below the surface. Inuyasha didn't know much about the mating rules of youkai, but it usually just involved marking one's intended mate with a bite of some kind. He was pretty sure there wasn't this much talking involved. He was also curious why he hadn't caught so much of a whiff of any other demons. _What strange place was this? Had humans really taken control?_

Finally, it was time for lunch. They turned the corner and found Kagome at her locker. She was talking to someone. A tall someone. Inuyasha could smell his interest from down the hall. He was somewhat relieved he didn't smell the same from Kagome.

Kagome was smiling up at him, "Thanks Hojo, I'll think about it."

"Catch you later, Kags."

Hojo winked at her as he walked away.

Inuyasha growled, "Who was that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No one."

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome made their way to the lunch room. They were an interesting trio for sure. Kagome had already let her friends know that she was going to have to "babysit" her new friend for lunch. She had hoped she had made it sound like she would rather be doing anything else. As they sat down for lunch, Inuyasha was sniffing everything intently. _Where was the raw meat? The rabbits or fish?_

"It's called pizza, Inuyasha."

Miroku looked confused, "How has he not heard of pizza before?"

At that moment the lunch room became very quiet. A large guy was walking in. He was over 6 feet tall with long brown hair. He defined the word "menacing."

Inuyasha sniffed, he wasn't a demon. _Why was everyone so scared? _He asked, "Who's that?"

Kagome said quietly, "That's Naraku. He's the Captain of the football team and pretty much runs the school. Even the teachers are scared of him."

"Keh."

Naraku was flanked by a pale girl and another girl.

Kagome continued, "That's Kagura and Kanna. We're not sure why he hangs out with them. It's kind of a creepy situation."


	3. After School Special

_AN: You have all completely restored my faith in reviews. I only wanted a few, and then I opened my inbox and wow! So, here I am a day later completely charged and ready to write. Thanks for all the compliments!_

_One final note…please allow the licenses I'm taking with the characters and where/who they are. I know I'm doing things a little bit different…and yes, Naraku is just pure evil._

_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: After School Special**

_(This week on a very special Inuyasha…)_

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes and gave Nakaru a second look. Squinting his eyes, he couldn't sense a demon exactly, but there was a very definite evil aura surrounding him. If this had been his own time, Inuyasha would have no problem taking matters into his own claws, but Kagome had explained to him people didn't just go around killing in this world. It just 'wasn't done.' _Keh...some people deserve it._

Miorku leaned over and whispered, "Those girls give me the creeps. Don't get me wrong, I am definitely a fan of the ladies...but those girls? I wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole."

The weird trio made their way to a table on the far side of the commons area and sat down. The normal noises of the lunchroom began again.

Kagome suppressed the urge to duck under the table. Although she was a junior, she had known about Naraku from her first day as a freshman at St. Joe's. The rumors about him were endless... that he had escaped from juvenile hall, that Kagura and Kanna were actually his sisters, that he was wanted in seven states for a number of crimes, that he was actually a lot older, that he was a millionaire and just using the school routine as an act... Kagome shuddered at a memory.

_Flashback_

Kagome was waiting for her mom to pick her up after school one day. It was last year and it was getting late. Kagome suddenly shivered and turned around. The infamous Naraku had snuck up on her. She had heard the stories of what happened when Naraku caught you alone...but there was nothing anyone could do. All the administrators were afraid of this student and counting down the days until he graduated. His influence seemed to reach even the town's police department.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Ka-Kagome."

"Beautiful. So pure..." Naraku leaned over and took a strand of her hair and began rubbing it between his fingers. Kagome desperately prayed for anyone to come to her rescue...a friend, even Hojo! Fortunately, at that moment, Kagome's mother had pulled up and Kagome had sprinted for the car.

_End flashback_

Inuyasha looked across the table at Kagome who was suddenly shivering. It didn't take animal instincts to know that Naraku had wronged her in some way. Kagome straightened up. Ever since that day after school, she had never been such an idiot as to be somewhere alone at school.

Inuyasha growled low, "I'll protect you, Kagome."

Kagome looked up, then nodded shyly, "Thanks."

She had no doubt this crazy supposed 'half demon' would live up to his word.

Inuyasha was glad to escort Kagome to the rest of her classes that day. He knew they were still getting strange looks, but he was used to that by now. Kagome was trying to pay attention to her geometry teacher, but her thoughts were definitely somewhere else. She had heard rumors, passed down through the family that the well on their property was either haunted or possessed magical qualities (it depended on who you were talking to and how much they had had to drink…) Kagome thought it would be best if she and Inuyasha returned to the well this afternoon and checked things out. She had only left it yesterday because she had wanted to tend to his wounds.

_You've go to be kidding yourself Higurashi, let's face it, we both know you wanted to do more than 'tend to his wounds.'_ Kagome's subconscious raged within her, and she wondered if she hadn't hit her head when Inuyasha had sprung out of the well…yesterday? _Had it only been a day ago?_ She looked across to see Inuyasha desperately trying to get comfortable in the desk. It seemed, wherever he was from, he much preferred sitting on the ground to hard plastic chairs.

Kagome whispered across to her silver haired friend, "Only a few more minutes."

Finally, the last school bell had rung. Kagome had let the volleyball coach know that she wouldn't be at practice today. They had almost made it out to the death machine, although Kagome still referred to it as her "car," when Inuyasha scented Kikyo. She was leaning up seductively against Kagome's car…waiting for them. Inuyasha was usually the predator, but in this case, he definitely felt like the prey.

"Hey there."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He literally had no experience with females of any species.

"Uh...hi."

With that, Kagome stomped by and opened her car door. She told Inuyasha curtly, "Get in, we're going home."

Inuyasha was torn. The demon half of him was definitely curious about sticking around and getting to know this Kikyo a little better, but the other half of him thought he should play things safe. So, he just said, "Keh" and got in the car.

"See you around," said Kikyo winking at Inuyasha.

Once they were on their way, Inuyasha asked, "What's your problem with her anyway? She seems nice enough."

_My problem is that she wants to get in your pants..._ Kagome was shocked that she had even had the thought and flushed red. _Maybe it's just that time of the month for me..._Instead she delivered a "Keh" of her own.

Inuyasha wasn't buying it, "That's not an answer, wench."

Kagome was furious, she sputtered, "But you say it all the time!"

Inuyasha inspected his claws, "That's because it's a demon saying. You don't even know what it means."

"What? Are you trying to tell me 'Keh' translates into actual words?"

"How perceptive of you."

"That's it!" Kagome slammed on the brakes and then gunned the car in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, bitch? Do you even know what you're doing?"

Kagome ignored the 'bitch' comment, now knowing it was just an expression, and told the hanyou bluntly, "I'm...we're going back to the well before you can get into any more trouble."

They drove in silence. Inuyasha could feel the anger radiating off of Kagome. Mistakenly judging her anger, the half demon thought smugly, _She can think whatever she wants...it's still my saying. _

Kagome was muttering under her breath, "Don't even know how we're in the same gene pool."

They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Kagome began walking in the direction of the well. Too proud to do anything else, Inuyasha followed. Fifteen minutes later they had arrived. Both peered over the edge of the seemingly bottomless well.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha with her shoulder, "Well go ahead boy...go home."

"I am NOT a dog."

Kagome grabbed at his puppy ears and said, "You're a half-dog and that's enough for me!"

"Do NOT touch the ears," Inuyasha said grumpily.

They both crossed their arms and stared away from each other. Kagome was the first to break the silence, "So, I never really got to ask you, where exactly did you come from?

"I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you have to be so defensive about everything?"

"No...I just..."

"You just what?"

Kagome did some growling of her own, "Drop it."

Inuyasha slumped down and leaned against the well, "Fine. I'll tell you where I'm from, but first let me know where I am."

"You are in Japan in the year 2005." _(AN: No flames! I'm not going to even pretend I know anything about Japan...so please bear with me, but it only makes sense the well is in the same place in both eras)._

"2005?"

"Why, are you from the future?"

"No."

Let's try another tactic. "What was your last memory before you found yourself in the bottom of my well?"

"I was fighting with my brother."

"I fight with my brother all the time."

"Is yours actually trying to kill you?"

Kagome said thoughtfully, "No. Is yours?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Listen wench, why do you even care? I'm going to be gone soon, remember?"

"Humor me. It's the least you can do."

"Fine. In my time it's not exactly the best thing if you are half of one kind and half of another."

Kagome said softly, "Then things haven't changed all that much. People in this day are still treated differently for being half of one kind and half of another."

Inuyasha sighed, "Listen bitch, that is a touching story and all, but in my time, demons are hunted and--"

Kagome interrupted, "How did you get to be...you know?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "My father was a VERY powerful demon, but my mother was a human."

Kagome's eyes glazed over. She clasped her hands together and said, "How romantic...they must have been very much in love."

"Keh, I don't know, I wasn't around then." Inuyasha paused a moment. He had never really given his parentage that much thought or consideration. His parents had both died when he was so young; he never knew much about them.

"So...?"

"So, I'm in the middle. I want to be a full demon, and I will do anything to make that possible."

"What's so wrong with being a human?"

"You're all so weak."

Kagome, who had been leaning on the well, walked over and put a foot in the middle of Inuyasha's chest and stared down over him, "What did you say?"

Inuyasha looked up...from this angle he see some delicate fabric peeking out from under Kagome's skirt. It was an entirely different fabric than the 'boxer briefs' he was wearing under his uniform. He decided that, for the time being he liked the view and, not moving answered her question, "In my time, humans are constantly being killed by demons. I'm just looking out for myself. I hate being caught between."

Kagome was staring down at him and aware that his golden eyes were not meeting her own. She caught where he was looking and gave him a kick in the stomach, "You're as bad as Miroku!"

"Keh."

Kagome sat down next to him, "But what about in this time...? There's no reason to become a full demon."

"Keh."

"Well, we're obviously getting nowhere."

"Keh."

"Will you stop saying that?"

Inuyasha stood up and stretched, causing Kagome's taste buds, for the second time in a day, unexpectedly start drooling. He looked over the side of the well. _What's over there for me, anyway? A world where I'm hunted and persecuted, where my only family wants me dead? Where no female of any species wants me around? Why am I in such a hurry? At least here someone is feeding me and I have a roof over my head..._

You don't belong here.

_I told her I would protect her from that Naraku creep. Look, it's obvious she needs protecting._

There are other males here willing to do that.

_Keh._

Please don't start that with me.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up, "Alright, since you're so eager to get rid of me, I guess it's time to say good bye."

Suddenly, Kagome wasn't so sure of her decision. She blurted it out, "How am I going to explain to everyone where you went?"

"You seemed to come up with an explanation of how I got here easily enough."

Desperate, Kagome asked, "What if your brother's waiting on the other side of the well?"

"Keh."

Ducking quickly, Kagome reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ears and held them hostage, "If you say that one more time, I'm going to twist these things until they come off!"

Acting on instinct, Inuyasha jumped straight up in the air, but Kagome held on. She was holding on for dear life with her hands and unconsciously wrapped her thighs around the hanyou's torso. Inuyasha was squirming around, while at the same time amazed how natural it felt to have Kagome there...he wasn't paying attention as they fell back down to earth and straight into the well!

Inuyasha and Kagome fell (fighting all the way) down, down to the bottom of the well and landed awkwardly with Kagome straddling Inuyasha's waist. Kagome wondered at this half-demon's strength. The hanyou had definitely taken the brunt of the long fall. They had fallen a couple of stories at least, and anyone else she knew probably would've broken their back. They were both so shocked at what had just happened that neither of them could move at that moment. Kagome looked down and realizing the compromising situation they were in, jumped off of Inuyasha.

"Are we…are will still in my time?"

Inuyasha took a deep sniff of the air, then hung his head, "Damn. Yeah, we are."

Kagome was relieved. Inuyasha was still lying on the ground. He got up slowly and looked over at her, "Good thing I'm so strong."

"Are you implying that I am fat?"

"Keh."

"Hmph."

"You know I'm the only one who can get you out of the well, right?"

"Not true."

"Fine." And with that Inuyasha sprang out of the well, leaving a fuming Kagome at the bottom. As Kagome's eyes adjusted, she realized there were some overgrown vines crawling up the well and started climbing, cursing the entire way to the top. When she finally pulled herself over the edge, and flopped over, she looked over to see Inuyasha sitting in his favorite position, cross-legged and looking at her strangely. She laid on the ground for a few moments, completely winded from the climb.

Inuyasha said disdainfully, "See, this is exactly why I don't want to be a human. You are completely weak."

"You wouldn't last one day without me in this time!"

"You think so?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I know so."

"I think your cousin Kikyo would be happy to take care of me."

Kagome saw red. She didn't even care any more; let him go to Kikyo or whoever, as long as it wasn't her. He may be hot, but it wasn't worth the effort any more. She got up and dusted herself off, "Later."

Kagome walked back to the house, leaving a very confused hanyou behind her.

_She must be kidding herself if she thinks I'm going to apologize. She came after me!_

* * *

Kagome walked into the house and drew herself a very hot bubble bath complete with candles and her favorite "Soothing" mix CD. It was the only thing she could think to do in the situation. Peeling off her now grubby uniform, she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, stepped into the steaming tub, sat back, and relaxed in the tub. _Aaahhhh…._ It disturbed Kagome to no end that the only thought that kept popping into her head was… _Those ears were really as soft as I thought they would be…_

Inuyasha cautiously entered the house. He was definitely not leaving without his fire-rat robes and had to find them before he sniffed out where Kikyo lived. Speaking of sniffing…there were currently a weird mixture girl smells and hot springs coming from somewhere upstairs. There wasn't a hot springs in there yesterday. He crept up the stairs and heard some strange music coming from the room Kagome had referred to as the "bathroom." He sniffed out his robes in a strange room with some large square metal boxes. On his way back down the hall he considered telling Kagome where he was going and suddenly stood still. Never in his life had he ever let anyone know where he was. _I must be getting soft in this human world._ He growled softly to make himself feel better.

Kagome heard something on the other side of the door, and said hopefully, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he sounded annoyed.

Kagome frantically checked to make sure the door was locked and then resumed her nonchalant approach, "I thought you were going to Kikyo's."

_Damn it, I thought she was going to apologize._ "I was just picking up my robes, wench."

"Be sure to pick up your hat. I know Kikyo likes things kinky, but I think ears might even be a little too much for her to handle." _But not too much for me!_

"Keh."

Kagome didn't hear anything else and assumed he was on his way to Kikyo's. She turned on some more hot water and relaxed for a few more minutes, trying to get the whole mess out of her head. _Guess I'd better call and give the family fair warning…the water's getting cold anyway._ Kagome stood up and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her. She unlocked the door and walked out -- almost tripping over Inuyasha, who was sitting cross-legged outside the bathroom.

"What the--?" Kagome pulled her towel around her as snugly as she could, "I thought you were gone."

Inuyasha looked up at her, his golden eyes shining, "Reason #3 why I'm never going to be a human. You can't hear anything."

"Ok great, why are you still here?"

"I promised I would protect you, wench."

"From who, Inuyasha? There's no one in the house."

"Well, that Naraku creep could pop up at any time."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's nice. Now, will you please get out of my way, so I can get dressed?"

Inuyasha sniffed, she definitely smelled better than she did coming out of the well. It was the same smell as yesterday. Looking at her standing in a towel, Inuyasha was having a difficult time concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. He reluctantly moved out of her way. It was a minute or two before he could get his thoughts together to leave the house. When Kagome came out from her room, Inuyasha was gone.

"So much for my safety now."

* * *

The next day, it seemed nothing was going Kagome's way. She had had to explain to her mother the night before what had happened to their new guest and study for a history test she had been completely procrastinating on. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, but had slept through her alarm and so had to bust a move to get to school. She was, of course, late and the unforgiving hall monitor had slapped her with a detention slip. She was sitting in the office, wondering how things could get any worse when a guy walked into the office. She looked at him…he was very tall with thick dark brown hair and startling blue eyes. He looked over and winked at her. Kagome, who never got flustered around guys, started blushing.

The secretary looked up, "You are excused, Miss Higurashi."

"Sorry."

Kagome walked out into the hall. She turned the corner of the long school hallway when she heard footsteps behind her own. She started walking quicker, the footsteps got quicker as well. Kagome was worried. She looked down at her shoelaces a moment too late…they got tangled up and she went sprawling to the floor. When she looked up, Naraku was standing, leering over her.

"Kagome, is it?"

Kagome refused to answer. _Please Inuyasha…I take back all the things I said…_

"You have something I want," he said in a low voice. She had no trouble picturing what that was. She was literally so scared she couldn't move. Naraku had this weird power over her; usually she wouldn't have taken crap like this from anyone. She saw him getting closer and closer and—

"Miss Higurashi?" a male voice said from the distance.

"Yes?"

"You are supposed to show me around the school?"

"Yes," Kagome said breathlessly. She didn't care who was saying it. She looked up and locked eyes with the guy who had been in the office a few minutes ago.

Naraku looked at this new guy and for a moment, Kagome thought he was going to spit on him or something. The new guy held out his hand to Kagome, and he pulled her up and walking away, bumped Naraku's shoulder. It wasn't an accident.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, punk."

"Whatever," said Kagome's rescuer.

Naraku finally turned the corner. Kagome started gushing, "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing. I thought something was up."

"How did you know my name?"

"From the office…"

_Duh Kagome._ "Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours…"

"My name's Kouga. Do I have to know you only as Miss Higurashi, or do you have a first name to go with that?"

Kagome almost blushed. _Finally, someone with some confidence around this school._ She told him, "My name is Kagome."

They shook hands. At that moment, someone else came tearing around the corner. Kagome recognized the familiar figure.

She crossed her arms across her chest and asked defensively, "What do you want?"

"It smelled like you were getting yourself into trouble, bitch. This guy giving you problems?"

Kouga gave Kagome a look, What's up with the guys at this school? Kagome shrugged, it would be impossible to fill Kouga in. Before Kagome could say anything, Kouga decided to answer the question for himself; "Just who do you think you are calling a bitch, punk?"

"Did I ask you a question?"

"No, but I don't think Kagome deserves to be referred to as a 'bitch.'"

"Well, unless your name is Kagome, butt out."

Kagome thought was getting a little ridiculous, "Uh, guys…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "I thought I told you I was going to protect you."

"Well, Inuyasha, you weren't here, were you?"

"Damnit bitch, it was the man, he wouldn't give me a pass."

"I thought I told you not to call her a bitch."

Kagome saw this situation going nowhere fast and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, calling out behind her, "Kouga, I'll have to explain this to you later," she dropped her voice low, "Thanks for everything."

Kouga didn't look to happy with the situation, but turned and walked back in the direction of the office, calling out over his shoulder, "Anytime. This ain't over, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled low and lunged after him while Kagome used all her strength to hold the hanyou back. She walked him outside and sat him down.

"What the hell was that about?"

Inuyasha was sniffing, "That guy's stink is all over you."

"And? What are you going to do about it?" Kagome's brown eyes held his golden ones. She was surprised to see he broke the stare first and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome was taken back, "For what?"

"I should've been there for you."

"Things are different here." It occurred to Kagome that she was going to be in even more trouble now that she was just flat out skipping a class, but, she found that she just didn't care. She found herself being drawn…like a moth to a flame, to Inuyasha's broad shoulder. She tentatively leaned her head on him. He was tense at first, but then seemed to accept her there.

At that moment, Kagome heard a flirty female voice call from behind them, "What's up, roomie?"

_Kikyo…_Kagome knew you were supposed to love your family and all that, but sometimes she could hardly see how they were related. _And what did she mean by 'roomie'?_ Kagome hated doing it, but she lifted her head off of Inuyasha's muscular shoulder.

_You didn't have to send him away y'know. You had the perfect opportunity yesterday to make some sort of claim._

When was that?

_Uh, hello, in your towel in the hall? He may not be every girl's dream of a boyfriend, but hanyou or not, there were some sparks. Plus, what guy is going to refuse a half-naked girl?_

I didn't want to seem desperate.

_Desperate? Is that what we're calling scared these days?_

Whatever.

_Don't whatever me. I won't say I told you so, but don't come crying to me if he ends up in Kikyo's bed._

Kagome cringed at that thought. Usually, her cousin's revolving bed partners had no effect on her, but this one, this one was different. She glanced at her cousin, meticulously looking her over.

_Why wouldn't the boys like her? What's not to like?_ Kikyo took the dress code at St. Joe's more as a 'suggestion' than actual truth. It was true that she did wear the requisite plaid skirt and white oxford shirt, but it always seemed that somehow her skirt was inches above everyone else's and her shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. Unlike Kagome, Kikyo took the time to blow dry her long black hair every morning. Kikyo did all the little girly things that Kagome just never got around to doing.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kikyo purred.

No one answered her. Uninvited, she sat down on Inuyasha's other side.

Inuyasha could sense the tension between the two and wasn't sure where it was coming from. It reminded him of something he had seen once on the other side of the well. Usually the females of the species were passive and meek, but he had been on the outskirts of a village one day when he had seen two women face off. If only he could remember what they were fighting over…

Kikyo playfully tapped Inuyasha's bicep, "I said, what's up roomie?"

"Keh, I'm not sleeping on your room."

Score! Kagome did her best to suppress a grin.

"Whatever…why do you want to sleep on the floor anyway?"

"No reason."

Kikyo tried again, "Well, if you get cold tonight…"

Fortunately, for Kagome's gag reflexes, the bell rang again. Kagome had had enough of this little conversation; she got up and headed toward the school saying crisply, "Time to face the music. Later, cousin."

Inuyasha cocked his head. _Is she still angry from yesterday?_ He got up and, much to Kagome's surprise followed her in the school, "I'd better make sure you get to class ok, wench. Look what happens when I'm not there for two seconds."

Kagome smiled to herself, admitting that she did feel more at ease with this crazy hanyou walking next to her. She may not know the inner workings of time traveling half-demons, but she did know a thing or two about teenage guys. They walked in comfortable silence – an apology in the air – until Kagome reached her class. She looked into his golden eyes shyly, "So…?"

"What do you want, wench?"

"Are you going to Kikyo's tonight?" she asked innocently. Kagome knew that playing up the "scared girl" part might do something to convince Inuyasha to return to the Higurashi's this evening.

"Keh."

"Keh yes or keh no?" _Did I actually just say that?_

Inuyasha grinned, "Keh."

"See you at my car around 4 then. I have to sit through detention today," Kagome waited a moment. As good a job as Inuyasha was doing conforming to living in the 2000's, she realized he probably didn't know how to tell time yet or what detention was. She looked at him again, catching his golden eyes and her heart skipped a beat, "Just tell Miroku you should be at my car at 4."

Kagome smiled to herself, this day was turning out a lot better than she originally thought it was going to. As she slid into her seat, she was surprised when a voice said behind her, "I hope he's not your boyfriend."

Kagome spun around, her cheeks reddening, "No, actually he's not." _When it rains, it pours._

Somehow, her savior from this morning and hot new guy of the school, Kouga had ended up in her class. He told her, "You know, this school is a lot larger than my last one. Would you mind giving me the grand tour later today?"

Kagome tried to play it cool, "Sure thing. As you were witness to, I have detention today, but how about before school tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it. Just make sure to leave that pesky 'friend' of yours behind," Kouga said as he squeezed her hand and faced the teacher.

Kagome could only grin.

After school, Inuyasha waited impatiently at Kagome's devil machine and reflected on his past couple of days, _Keh, things haven't been so bad._ It was just that things were so strange in this place. Never mind the clothing, loud noises, and multitudes of people. No one seemed to notice that he was "different" here. He had been on the run for so long that he didn't realize what it was like to just be. The girls here especially confused him. They actually seemed to accept him for who he was, instead of running in fear. _You don't think they would run if they saw your ears? Or you unleashed your claws?_

Kagome didn't.

_Quite the opposite, remember?_

Inuyasha still couldn't believe the feelings he had when her hands had brushed his ears yesterday.

_What if you had given her the chance to really touch them?_

Inuyasha shivered. He sniffed the air and scented Kagome nearing the car. She was humming to herself and smiling.

"You've seen that guy again, haven't you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Who? Kouga?"

"Yeah."

"And if I have?"

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Listen Inuyasha, things might be a little different where you came from, but here people are allowed to talk to whomever they want to. Now, if you'll get in the car we can go to the mall and get you some clothes that actually fit."

"Keh." Inuyasha got in the passenger's seat.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Kagome asked, "Did you let Kikyo know you'd be staying at our place tonight?"

"No."

"Are you staying at her place?" Kagome semi-growled.

"I'm considering it."

"Hmph."

"Keh."

They pulled up to the mall. Inuyasha could only stare at the large structure in front of him. _Was it a Palace? Did royalty live here?_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go. I hate this place."

Kagome led him to a store called Express Men, "Yuck, we just have to get you some of the basics here."

She pulled out khakis and oxford shirts that appeared to be in Inuyasha's size and continued, "Go try these on. Let me know if they fit, but do NOT come out of the dressing room unless you have your cap on."

Inuyasha scratched his head, "I hate this thing."

"We're going to work on that next. Now go."

Kagome waited for awhile, but, like usual at the mall, didn't have a lot of patience. She walked over to the women's side of the store and wandered through. She was about to head back to the men's side and check on Inuyasha when she saw an awesome dress. She looked around, _Wouldn't hurt to try it on. Inuyasha's obviously busy for the moment._

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman asked.

Impulsively, Kagome quickly found her size and said, "I'd like to try this dress on, please."

The saleswoman showed her to a dressing room. Kagome quickly undressed and put on the black and silver floaty, satin creation. (AN: I have NO idea and doubt seriously Express is selling anything like this in their store). She spun in the confines of the small dressing room.

"Hey wench!" the hanyou called from outside the door.

Inuyasha? What's he doing here?

_Remember? The smell thing? He can probably find you just about anywhere._

"Oh hey, I'll be out in just a minute."

Another voice said, "Don't be shy, I'm sure you're boyfriend would love to see you in that dress."

"Keh."

_Works for me._ Kagome peeked out shyly before walking out of the dressing room. True to form, Inuyasha was sitting on the ground. When she walked by him to look at herself in the trio of mirrors, Inuyasha's mouth literally dropped open.

The saleswoman smiled and whispered loudly, "I think that means he likes it."

Kagome looked at herself and twisted her hair up, wondering if that's how she would wear it. Wear it where exactly?

"If only I had some place to wear this thing," she said disappointed.

Inuyasha still had not gained the power of speech.

Kagome read Inuyasha's silence the wrong way, "You're right. I'll just put it back."

Inuyasha growled, "You will do no such thing."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Keh."

"Fine. Maybe I'll wear it to Homecoming."

Kagome changed clothes in record time and took Inuyasha's clothes and The Dress to the register to pay. As Kagome got out her Mom's credit card ("for emergencies") and paid, she realized Inuyasha was staring at her. As they walked out of the store, she said flirting, "Saw something you liked?"

"Things sure are different in this time."

"Why is that?"

"You're telling me that classifies as a dress? And you would actually wear it out in public?"

"Yes."

"I think I like this time better."

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha cocked his head had her, "The wench in the store called me your 'boyfriend,' what does that mean exactly? And what is a Homecoming?"


	4. One Enchanted Evening

AN: Again, I have been distracting myself by reading other fanfics. D'oh! BTW, Kouga is NOT a demon…Inuyasha would've sniffed that one out when he first met him.

3/2/06 I think this is my favorite chapter.

I do NOT own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Enchanted Evening  
**

Kagome wasn't exactly sure how to answer Inuyasha's questions. _Safest way to answer a question? Another question!_ She blurted out, "Would you like some jeans?"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Is that supposed to be an answer, wench?"

"No, I uh, just wondered if you wanted some other clothes."

"Why do I need so many clothes anyways? Why can't I just wear my robes every day?"

"You just can't. Things are different here."

_Things sure were different here._ Inuyasha had to shake his head to clear his mind of an image of Kagome in The Dress, "I'll say."

They wandered into another store. Kagome looked through all of the jeans and couldn't find any style she liked, so she told Inuyasha, "Come on, we're going to the thrift store."

As they drove over to the thrift store, Inuyasha said, "You never answered my question, wench. What if that bitch in the store called me something demeaning? I should have a right to know!"

"Fine! Alright, but I don't think you're going to understand my answers." Kagome couldn't deny the blush that was creeping up her cheek. _Which was easier to explain? _She took a deep breath and started explaining, "A boyfriend is a special person in someone's life."

"Keh, who needs anyone special? I've been okay on my own for this long."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Let me try and clarify then. In today's world, if there is someone you like more than a friend, and you agree to see each other exclusively, then you become boyfriend and girlfriend. Or boyfriend and boyfriend or girlfriend and girlfriend if that's what floats your boat."

"See? What do you mean by that? Does having a boyfriend make you go blind or something?"

Kagome sighed, "No, it's just you see them socially and do other stuff…"

"What other stuff? What did that wench think we did?"

Kagome flushed deep red. She said quickly, "I don't know, hold hands and kiss and stuff."

For once, the hanyou was silent and flushed an almost identical red to Kagome's.

He grumbled, "What is a Homecoming? Do you all just go home? That sounds dumb."

"Woah there, Tiger. No one said you had to go."

"I'm a dog hanyou."

"Whatever. Homecoming is just some stupid dance that happens every year. It's mostly for the football team."

"Why do you need a dress for it?"

Kagome cocked her head, "I don't know really. I guess you could wear whatever you wanted, but sometimes it's fun to get dressed up. If I had a boyfriend, I might go with him to the dance."

"Keh."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "Well, no one's asking you anyway. Finally, we're here."

"Where is here?"

"My favorite store, Last Chance Thrift. Let's go."

They walked in and immediately Inuyasha felt more relaxed. The smells here were comforting, not like the harsh, new scents of the Mall. Kagome was already pulling out jeans for him and a few shirts. Inuyasha could smell the previous owners in each of the articles of clothing, but somehow it didn't bother him. _I'm just a hanyou anyway, I don't deserve anything new. Maybe that's why she took me here._ He looked over at her; Kagome was humming and pulling lots of clothes. She looked really happy.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and noticed he seemed suddenly downcast. _Maybe I was too hard on him…_She walked over and asked brightly, "I've got some stuff I think you'll really like."

"Why would I?"

"Umm, because I didn't think you liked that stuff at the Mall too much?"

"No other reason?" he said gruffly.

"It's cheaper here which means more money to have fun later?" Kagome's brown eyes were wide with innocence.

"Keh."

"Come on then, Tiger."

"I told you, it's Dog, wench."

"I think Tiger suits you better."

Kagome waited outside as Inuyasha tried on clothes in the tiny room. Since she didn't get to see how he looked at the mall she stayed planted in front of the dressing room.

"You done yet?"

There was a growl from behind the curtain.

"Fine, fine. You know," Kagome said while inspecting her nails, "Even I didn't take that long."

Inuyasha snapped back, "That's cause you weren't wearing that much, wench."

Kagome smiled to herself, "Whatever."

Inuyasha came out of the dressing room with his arms crossed, "Whatever."

Kagome's breath was momentarily taken away. Sure, it was just jeans and a white t-shirt, but combined with Inuyasha's long platinum hair, it was like he was born to wear the outfit. His large biceps, broad shoulders, and pectoral muscles pulled the t-shirt tight and the jeans were snug in all the right places. _I just have to make sure the girls at school NEVER get to see him like this._

Inuyasha was impatient, "And?"

Kagome practically had to wipe the drool off of her mouth, "It'll do."

Inuyasha sniffed curiously at Kagome. I guess her smell isn't lying. She must like something about it. "Keh. It's better than those other clothes."

"What do you think about the shirt?"

"Are you sure guys in this time where things so tight?"

"Yes, they do, but it you want we'll find you a bigger shirt. I wasn't exactly sure of your, um, size." _Why does everything I say to him sound so pornographic?_

"Keh."

We're back on that, are we? "Well let's go then, I want to get home and experiment on your ears before Mom gets home."

Back at the Higuarashi house, Kagome had assembled a number of products and devices meant to hold down Inuyasha's puppy ears.

"Explain again to me wench, why I have to hide them anyway?"

Kagome was fixated on his ears, "People will take you away."

"I'll kill them."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Precisely our problem, Tiger. People don't go around killing in this time."

"That's cause you're all weak humans."

"You call it weak; I say it's that we value each life."

"Keh."

"Anyway, unless you've got some sort of magical concealment thing hidden in your robes, we're going to have to do something about the ears."

"OUCH!"

Kagome looked at the hanyou strangely, "I haven't even done anything yet. What are you griping about?"

"Myoga!"

"What does that mean?"

Inuyasha held his palm out flat. Sitting on his hand was a small flea looking thing. Kagome looked at it, "That's a Myoga?"

"Yes."

"Inuyasha-sama, please forgive me. I couldn't find you anywhere!" _The flea just talked!_

"Did you ever consider that I didn't want to be found?" _And Inuyasha answered!_

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've brought you something."

"Well go ahead. What is it?"

"You're not the first in the family to travel through time. I thought you might require something that would alter your appearance."

"Keh."

The small flea man pulled something out of his pocket. It appeared to be a very small vial.

Kagome and Inuyasha inched in closer to try and see what was in the jar. Without realizing it, they were almost cheek to cheek. Kagome's chocolate eyes looked at Inuyasha's very intent and golden ones and she flushed and backed off.

Myoga cleared his throat, "First, for this powder to work, I will require one of your fangs."

Kagome drew a deep breath, "Don't do it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Glad you're so concerned for my safety, wench. It's nothing; it'll heal by morning," he looked at the flea, "Why do you need my fang?"

"By mixing this powder with your fang, the concealment will have an anchor and the spell will hold."

Kagome burst out, "How much is it going to change his image?"

Myoga said, "Nothing too drastic. Just the ears, claws, and fangs will become invisible to the rest of the population. If you take off or become separated from the fang, your true identity will be shown."

POP!

"Here you go."

Kagome reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha heard something he had never heard before, true concern. He also looked down at Kagome's small hand on his forearm. No one's ever treated me like she does. "Keh, I'm fine. Remember, I'm not a weak human like you?"

Kagome blushed and withdrew her hand, "Yeah, I get it."

Inuyasha put his fang on his palm and Myoga opened the tiny vial and sprinkled it on the fang. Within seconds, Inuyasha's claws shrunk, his fangs retracted, and the ears disappeared. Inuyasha looked over and saw the look of disappointment on Kagome's face, "What's the matter? Didn't it work?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes, I just liked you better before."

"Make up your mind, wench!"

"Don't wench me. I'm just saying. I prefer to see you as you really are."

"Well, if everyone felt like you did then I guess we wouldn't have a problem, would we?"

How did we start fighting again? "It's not my fault things are the way they are!"

"Keh."

"Well, anyway, problem solved. You now have the supplies you need to be a semi-normal member of society."

Inuyasha could've sworn he heard a sad tone in her voice, "Trying to get rid of me?"

"What?"

"You think it's so easy to get rid of me, well, remember I made a promise to protect you and unlike you weak humans, this Inuyasha is going to live up to his promise!"

Kagome smiled, glad that Inuyasha was going to stay in her life for awhile. She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand, "Come here and look at yourself."

She led him over to the bathroom. Inuyasha, who had really only known himself through reflections in pools and ponds, looked at himself in the large mirror. He put his fingers up to the glass and didn't see his claws. He touched his head and while he felt his ears, he couldn't see them. Finally, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his fangs, which were also absent. _Is that what I really look like? _He said quietly, "But that's not me."

Kagome asked softly, "Do you really want to stay here? I'm sure we can ask your friend Mr. Myoga about how to get you home."

Inuyasha placed the fang on the countertop and immediately his fangs, claws, and ears reappeared. He examined himself again. _This is me. A damn hanyou. A flithy half breed._ Looking in the mirror he saw Kagome looking at his reflection and locked eyes with her in the mirror, she looked away blushing.

Inuyasha said gruffly, "No. I want to stay here awhile longer."

Kagome reached out and very tentatively touched his ear, "I'm glad."

"Hey sis!" her brother was calling from somewhere in the house.

Kagome groaned. _Way to ruin the moment bro!_ "Yes, Souta?"

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

"Is Inuyasha here?"

"Yes," Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said quietly, "When it's just you and me, I don't mind if you don't have the fang."

"Keh," Inuyasha looked over to where the flea was waiting patiently, "You're dismissed for now, Myoga."

"Certainly Inuyasha-sama."

The flea jumped off, probably in search of his next meal. Kagome could hear her brother running up the stairs, "Uh...Inuyasha?"

The hanyou reached over and picked up the fang, instantly changing into a human version of his hanyou self.

Souta came bursting in, "Hey Inuyasha!"

For some unexplained reason, Souta had, after meeting Inuyasha for about 4 seconds, completely attached himself to the new man around the house. Kagome thought it was cute. Inuyasha found it annoying.

Souta looked at Inuyasha inquisitively, "There's something different about you."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look. Had Souta already figured out Inuyasha's concealment?

"Where's your baseball hat?"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "The school won't let him wear it any more."

"Plus it was making my ears—"

Kagome burst out, "It was irritating his ears for some reason."

Souta shrugged and asked hopefully, "You're staying here tonight, right Inuyasha?"

"I guess."

Souta looked at the pair again, then announced, "I'm making a snack. You guys want anything?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes got big, "I'll take some of that ramen your mom made yesterday."

Souta gave him a strange look, but said smiling, "Sure thing. That's what I'll have too!"

Later that night, Kagome went to Inuyasha's room to collect her father's clothes. Looking around the room, she couldn't spot the hanyou anywhere. Sighing, she thought _he's not here…probably went back to Kikyo's_. When she had finished folding the pants and shirt, she looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting in the window and almost jumped out of her skin. Seeing his ears and claws, he obviously didn't have the fang on him.

"You scared me!"

Inuyasha had seen the sad look on her face when she folded the clothing, "What's wrong with you, wench?"

Kagome sat down heavily on the bed, "Nothing. I just keep thinking he's going to come back."

Inuyasha thought back to his initial smells of the house. He hadn't scented an alpha male, which had been very strange to him, but he hadn't wanted to ask about it. He said gruffly, "Who?"

"My father."

"What happened?"

"It was cancer, last year. Sometimes I think Mama hasn't accepted it. These clothes are…well, neither of us can get rid of them just yet."

Inuyasha could smell she was on the verge of tears. He sat down next to her and admitted, "At least you had a few years with your father; I never really knew mine at all."

Kagome sniffed, "It doesn't make it any easier."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know."

Kagome sniffled and said, "I think Mama's thinking about having our grandfather come and live with us…to make things easier for all of us."

"Keh."

Kagome was desperate to change the subject, "So…where were you just now?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Oh…so I guess you were over at Kikyo's…" Kagome got up to leave.

"For your information wench, I was not at Kikyo's."

"It's fine Inuyasha, if you were," she looked away so he wouldn't be able to see the look on her face.

"Do you want to see where I was?"

Kagome said hesitantly, "Yes."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Well, get on."

"Get on, what?"

"My back, wench. You think I picked some place some humans could just automatically get to? For your information, I have better instincts than that."

"Ok."

Kagome walked over and jumped on Inuyasha's back. He was wearing his red robes again, which against Kagome's bare legs, felt quite nice. As if she weighed nothing, he walked over to the windowsill and jumped out into the night. Kagome's breath was cut off as he bounded through the trees. The forest was just a blur as they sped through her family's property. Then they were going up and up and finally came to rest in the top of a tree. Kagome got down shakily off of the hanyou's back and looked down.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

The wind picked up at the moment and caused the branch they were standing on to sway. Kagome reached out and grabbed frantically at Inuyasha, putting her arms around his waist. Inuyasha chuckled, "Grabby wench."

He sat down, his back against the mighty trunk of the tree. Kagome looked around, unsure where she should sit.

"Come on, wench."

Kagome leaned up against him and took a mental snapshot of herself. Age 16...wearing a black tank top, my ratty sleep shorts in a big tree at night with some half demon in ceremonial garb. Even three stories off the ground, she suddenly found herself very sleepy. As she drifted off she said, "You'll watch out?"

"I'll stay up and protect you, wench."

"S'pretty up here...you can see the stars..." mumbled Kagome.

"Keh."

"Night 'Yasha."

"Night Kagome," it was barely more than a whisper.

_You weren't going to sleep that much anyway, were you?_

Hanyous don't need to sleep.

_Just going to sit up here and NOT think about how great she smells or how much she's NOT wearing._

Something like that...

_Good luck with that one._

At that moment, the wind shifted again, bringing a cool breeze through the forest. Kagome tried to burrow deeper into Inuyasha's arms and haori. Looking down at the sleeping girls in his arms, Inuyasha could only wonder, _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Kagome found herself in her own bed and wondered if the previous evening had been a dream.

Do you want it to be a dream?

Kagome hugged her arms around herself, _No...he can take me to his tree any night he wants._

She laughed and got ready for school.

* * *

Kagome had gotten so wrapped up in Inuyasha's new look and the previous night she had completely forgotten about the 'tour' she was supposed to give Kouga that morning. As they drove to the school, Kagome looked over at the 'new' Inuyasha. It was amazing the difference well fitting clothes could make. _Guess I'll just have to get him alone as much as possible…_

Kagome, you did NOT just think that.

_Hello? Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant, I would get him alone so he could be more comfortable. Sheesh._

Sure. That is totally the reason.

_I am just looking out for him. He obviously hates the disguise._

Whatever…

Kagome interrupted her own thoughts, "I have to show someone around this morning."

"Keh."

_If he's not asking who, I'm definitely not going to tell him._ "By myself."

"No."

"I'll be fine. He's harmless."

"He?"

"Oops."

"Now I'm definitely coming with you, wench."

"You don't want to see what Miroku's up to?"

"Not particularly."

"Fine."

Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha followed her into the school, grumbling the entire way.

Inuyasha tried not to notice as Kouga's eyes light up when he saw Kagome approaching. He growled low, "That is the bastard you're taking on a tour?"

Kagome spun around, "You got a problem with that?"

"Not as long as I'm there."

"Not as long as you're where?" asked Kikyo, who had intercepted the pair before they reached Kouga.

Kagome gritted her teeth. There was no real way out of this one. She could leave Inuyasha with Kikyo, but definitely did not want to risk that, or she could try and bring Inuyasha with her while she showed Kouga the school. Going against her better judgment, she asked her cousin, "Can you make sure Inuyasha gets to class on time?"

Kikyo's eyes lit up, "I'd be happy to."

Inuyasha literally put his foot down, "I think not."

Kagome tucked her arm under Inuyasha's, "I'll be fine."

"I don't like it."

Kagome smiled. "I'll see you soon," she had to resist an urge to kiss his cheek, "I'm sure you can do a good job looking after Kikyo." _Why did I just say that? I'm putting ideas in his head!_

"You can look after me any time," Kikyo said seductively, before pulling Inuyasha in the opposite direction.

Kagome watched the pair walk away before she strolled over to Kouga. He offered his arm, which she took giggling. There was something different about Kouga that set him apart from the rest of the guys at her school. Not only did he totally save her ass yesterday, he wasn't bad to look at either. He was all polish and charm, where Inuyasha was all gruff and rough edges.

"Lead on, milady."

_Only you Higurashi._

Only me what?

_Trust you to find two guys unlike anyone else and then end up liking them both._

I do not like—

_Is it just me, or is your hand sweating?_

It's hot in here!

_Well, all I can say is, you go girl!_

Kagome and Kouga made their way around the school. Classmates who passed by gossiped among themselves what a cute couple the pair would be. Kagome, with her long raven hair and tall, muscular Kouga looked like they could take over as the new "it" couple at the school. Kagome was delighted, and a little shocked, to see that while Kouga possessed many of the traits that the guys in her school had, he was also very intelligent and had a great sense of humor. Also, like Inuyasha, he had a great confidence about himself. That was the thing that annoyed her the most about Hojo…he was always so nervous around her.

They were almost to Kagome's 1st period classroom when the conversation turned to Kouga's background.

"So, you're really living on your own?" Kagome was shocked to learn.

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"It does and it doesn't. Fortunately, for me I have A LOT of extended family to keep me company."

"Well, I guess that makes it better." As much as I complain about Mom and Souta, I would be lost without them.

"It also doesn't hurt that I'm a Prince."

Kagome tripped over herself, then laughed, "I'm sorry, I thought you said you were a Prince."

Kouga stopped and stared intently at her with those bright blue eyes of his, "I am."

Kagome managed to sputter, "Wow!"

"Does it matter?"

Kagome thought a moment, "Honestly, it doesn't. I'm just surprised I guess…I never thought I would meet an actual Prince." _You also never thought you would meet a cute half demon, but I guess that changed too._ Kagome realized Kouga was looking at her strangely, "So, I guess, what are you doing here then? I mean, there's got to be more interesting places than St. Joe's Academy."

She and Kouga started walking again. Kouga answered, "There's a few things I wanted to get away from for awhile. Plus, I need to be educated and I heard this school was a good one," he squeezed her hand, "I don't think I'm going to mind it here so much."

_I wonder what he's hiding from…_Kagome put on her best smile, "Well, I'm glad you're here."

Kouga said huskily, "I am too."

_Way to lead him on Kagome! I thought it was Inuyasha you really liked._

I do! It's just…

_Hello? Remember the tree? It was only last night!_

I know, I know.

_Don't tell me the Prince thing is actually weighing into this._

No, but…

_So go to class already._

For once Kagome agreed with her subconscious. She didn't want to lead Kouga anywhere…just yet. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your tour of the school. I really have to get to class now."

"Let me escort you, it's the least I can do."

_Inuyasha is definitely NOT going to like this._

Kagome squeaked, "Ok."

They walked in pleasant silence to Kagome's classroom, where her girlfriends were waiting for her. Their eyes got big when they saw the tall dark and handsome newcomer with her.

Kouga leaned down and whispered in her ear in plain sight of everyone, "I'd appreciate if you kept the Prince thing between just us for awhile. I want to get to know everyone before I decide to tell them."

"Sure thing." The position of Kouga's mouth so close to her ear sent goosebumps down Kagome's spine.

"Later."

Kouga strolled coolly away, looking like a million bucks in his Brooks Brothers khakis and Polo oxford shirt. The second he turned the corner, the girls began exploding with questions.

Eri burst out, "When were you planning on telling us about him?"

Ayumi giggled, "Are you wearing pheromones or something, because that's got to be a new record!"

Yuka asked, "What did he just tell you?"

Kagome flushed, "What are you talking about?"

Eri smiled, "Earth to Kagome? Inuyasha, and now Kouga. Seriously, what's up? Is Hojo not enough?"

Kagome picked at a piece of lint on her skirt, "First of all, Hojo and I were never really anything, so that doesn't even count. Second, technically, hello? I'm still single. It's like anyone is officially my boyfriend or anything."

Ayumi asked, "Well, which one do you want to be your boyfriend?"

Eri smiled, "It's only fair. You can't take both of the school's most eligible bachelors."

Kagome just smiled dreamily, "I'm not sure yet."

Yuka said, "You'd better make up your mind. I'm sure your cousin won't be far behind to pick up whoever you don't take."

Kikyo and Inuyasha had not gone far when Miroku intercepted them. Miroku quickly interjected himself into the conversation, "Hey Kikyo!"

Kikyo looked a perfect combination of bored and disgusted, "Hello Miroku."

The three walked along in awkward silence.

Miroku nudged Kikyo, "Mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?"

"N-"

"Thanks!" Miroku dragged Inuyasha in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku strangely, "What was that for?"

"Listen man, we've got to get you involved in this school. Can you play any sports?"

"Sports?" Inuyasha looked strangely at him.

Miroku seemed to gloss over the fact that the hanyou had no idea what he was talking about, "Now myself, I'm a swimming and diving guy. Do you know why that is?"

"No."

"I get to see girls in bathing suits all season, man! It's the best. Plus, that's what team Sango is on, so I had to do something to get closer to her. You know?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha hoped this was the right answer.

"Anyway, I'm not sure what you'd be good at…"

Inuyasha thought a moment, "Do you have anything with swords?"

Miroku gave serious Inuyasha a once over, "Martial arts or fencing?"

"Not sure."

Miroku scratched his head, "Well, unfortunately, I don't have any strings to pull with that team, so how do you feel about track and field?"

"Keh."

"Kagome's been known to do archery…"

"Well…" I guess I could keep an eye on her.

"Meet me after school and I'll introduce you to the Captain. I'm they'll be able to find something for you. If not, we'll try something else."

"If you say so."

Miroku steered Inuyasha down the hall to where Kagome and her friends were talking, "See you later."

The girls noticed as Kagome brightened noticeably. Even with all the other scents of the school, Inuyasha could smell her beautiful scent from down the hall, but he didn't like what he was also smelling on her.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the classroom, "What were you doing with…him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, the hanyou's tough guy act may work with some people, but she wasn't intimidated, "I just showed him around."

Inuyasha growled low.

"I can show you around if you want."

"Don't do me any favors."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Kagome got out her books and pretended to review the pages. _Why do we always end up fighting?_

_

* * *

_

After school, Kagome set up her practice target and began shooting. Something was prickling the back of her mind. Yuka's comment earlier… _I'm sure your cousin won't be far behind to pick up whoever you don't take_ was really irritating her. For some reason or another, it seemed like Kagome found herself constantly wishing that Kikyo would just suddenly transfer to another school.

_Why do you feel that way?_

Kagome wished she had an answer to that. It hadn't been long ago when she and Kikyo had been inseparable. Then, Kagome's father had gotten ill and it seemed that when she went to reach out for her best friend, Kikyo had already moved on and was too busy with her string of boyfriends to pay much attention to her. Kagome's mother had noticed that her daughter and niece rarely hung out any more and had tried multiple times to get an answer out of Kagome.

_Is there really an answer?_

The arrival of Inuyasha had brought all of the old feelings up. Kagome respected that everyone had their own life to lead and tried her best not to judge her promiscuous cousin.

_But why Inuyasha? Why him? She can have anyone else._

Maybe if you just talked to her. Let her know how you feel.

_Yeah right. We lost the ability to have a normal conversation long ago._

You never know.

Kagome was still deep in concentration with her bow and arrow and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

Inuyasha laughed, a deep rumble, "At least you're not pointing that thing at me."

Kagome smiled, glad they were speaking normally again, "Ha ha. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Something Miroku talked me into."

Kagome looked at him a moment, taking in how cute he looked in his green basketball shorts and white "St. Joe's Academy" t-shirt, "Well, a word of advice then."

"Keh?"

"I have two words for you: long jump."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just take my word for it. You could be awesome at it."

"Really?" Inuyasha tried to keep the hope out of his voice. It had been a long time since he had heard anyone have any confidence in him.

"I mean it. In fact, I'm a little worried that you're going to do too well."

Golden eyes flashed, "What does that mean?"

Kagome counted to ten before responding, "Just hold back a little."

"Well, I don't see why. I can't help it if humans are inferior to hanyous."

"You could wreck your cover and then where would you be?"

"Keh."

"How about this, hold back as a personal favor to me and I'll take you for ice cream after practice?" _You think that's going to work Kagome? He's not a four year old._

"Food? You're trying to bribe me with food?"

Kagome hung her head, "Yes."

"How about something else?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me think about that."


	5. Pass Interference

_AN: Hey guys and gals, I will try, try, try to update again before holiday madness kicks in. I'm backpacking in SE Asia from Dec 23 – Jan 9, so there will NOT be updates during that time._

I do not the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Pass Interference**

_Hmm….I wonder what he's thinking about asking for. I can think of a few things…_

We are not having this conversation.

_Would it be so bad if asked for say a---_

Stop it right there!

Kagome stopped her very overactive imagination, "Maybe you should just join another team."

"You don't want me around?"

"Do you always have to assume the worst?"

"Keh."

"I just think maybe a contact sport might be more up your alley. You obviously have a lot of pent up frustration…" Kagome smirked, then mentally chastised herself for sounding so much like Kikyo.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what she was implying, but noticed her scent had spiked. He said, "Who will protect you?"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's chin and pointed it in the direction of the football practice fields, "See over there. That's where the football team practices. You'll be in sight of me most afternoons. Also, you can keep an eye on…him."

Inuyasha didn't have to question who "he" was. What he was questioning was Kagome's delicate hands on his face. This world on the other side of the well had been the start of a number of firsts for the hanyou.

As Inuyasha and Kagome looked across the field, Kagome saw Kouga trotting out to the practice field, appreciatively taking in the sight of Kouga in his mesh jersey and practice shorts. Kouga looked up and waved over at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and waved back.

Inuyasha looked over at his raven haired companion and motioned to her cheeks, "What's all that about?"

Kagome blushed even more, "Nothing."

Inuyasha looked across at Kouga and back to Kagome, then puffed out his chest, "I can play this football too."

Kagome looked at him doubtfully, but considering how easily she could imagine Inuyasha jumping over the long jump pit she said, "Let's go. I'm going to give you a crash course in American football."

The pair walked over the bleachers and sat down to watch the St. Joe's team practice. Kagome knew a fair amount about the sport and Inuyasha was a quick study, and they discussed what position he might be best at. Inuyasha tried not to stare at Kagome at she talked excitedly about the game. She had an inner light and optimistic outlook for almost everything.

"So that's football, well, American football at least. Any questions?"

"So if I play on the same team as Naraku, then I can't do anything to hurt him?"

Kagome lowered her voice, "I'm afraid not."

"I'll see if I can't figure out a way around that," Inuyasha's gold eyes flashed angrily.

"You know what I mean. Also, we should see about putting that fang of yours on a string so you don't accidentally get it knocked from you and reveal your ears."

"Keh."

Inuyasha got an invitation to participate when a practice ball came careening their way. With the dexterity of a jungle cat, Inuyasha easily grabbed it out of the air.

He looked over at Kagome. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, "Go ahead."

As Inuyasha picked up the ball and tossed it around in his hands to get used to the weight, he briefly remembered his beautiful mother, who had once looked upon him with the same radiant smile Kagome had just given him. Inuyasha's memories of his mother were the shining, golden moments he clutched to.

_That smile she gave was just for me._

Maybe this wench is different.

Inuyasha was nearing the other players and went up to the man who Kagome had named "Coach Lambert."

"You new to St. Joe's, son?"

_I'm not this guy's son._ "Yes."

"That was a nice catch. You play ball?" The coach tossed the football in the air.

"Yes?"

Kagome had told him to answer all the questions with some sort of positive answer.

"Well, one of our receivers is out of practice today at detention, so why don't you fill in?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but went over to where some of the players were throwing and catching the ball. He noticed that Kouga was one of them.

Coach Lambert came up and started yelling instructions to the drill, "Alright, Inuyasha, I want you as receiver and Kouga you cover him on cornerback. Let's see if you can really catch."

Inuyasha looked across the field and was glad to see the menacing Naraku wasn't going to be playing with his squad. All of the sudden the play began, Inuyasha ran the pattern that had been described and waited for the ball to come his way. He didn't count on Kouga being all over him. If that wasn't enough, Kouga had started a stream of irritating comments since the ball had been snapped.

"What were you and Kagome talking about?"

"None of your business."

"Well, I think you should back off. It's obvious she likes me."

"What?"

Inuyasha stopped running. The ball flew over his head and Kouga easily caught the ball.

Coach Lambert yelled across the field, "Dammit Inuyasha! You have to catch the ball. I'll give you one more chance."

Inuyasha and Kouga lined up on the line of scrimmage and Inuyasha waited for the ball to be snapped. His golden eyes took in the field in front of him and he saw Kagome watching from across the field.

"Hike!"

Inuyasha sprinted out and got far ahead of Kouga. He didn't have to watch for the ball, he just sensed it was close and easily caught it and ran all the way down the field to the end zone. He would've kept running if he hadn't seen Kagome waving her arms to stop. She was smiling, so Inuyasha supposed he had done something right.

He turned around and saw the Coach grinning, "Good job. Kouga, where were you?"

Kouga mumbled something.

The Coach had everyone huddle up again, "Well, let's run one more play and then hit the showers."

The quarterback hiked the ball and Inuyasha started off with the same speed he had during the last play, he was breaking away from Kouga, when a foot got in his way and he tripped and landed in the grass.

Kouga came up with the ball, returning to laugh at Inuyasha, "What happened, man?"

Inuyasha didn't even give Kouga an answer he just leapt out and tackled him. It was awkward for him to fight without his claws, but he managed to get a few good punches in before the fight was broken up by other players.

Coach Lambert looked at the pair of them, "We don't have room for immature hot heads on this team. If you two think you can get over yourselves, you can show up at tomorrow's practice. If not, I've got some advice for you. Grow up."

Kagome had run onto the field. She stood in front of the young men, hands on her hips. Both Inuyasha and Kouga were having a difficult time meeting her intense stare. She muttered, "I'll see you at the car."

The tone is her voice was frosty and there probably wasn't a person on the field who wanted to trade places with Inuyasha at the moment.

He showered quickly and walked out to meet Kagome. She was waiting with her arms crossed. She didn't say anything as they got in the car.

Inuyasha started, "He tripped me."

It was all Kagome needed to get really angry, "Inuyasha, hello? Did you think about what you were doing? As a half demon you could've destroyed Kouga and completely blown your cover. You risked everything today. I don't know, maybe that's what you were trying to do…"

Inuyasha felt terrible. Again, coming through the well had brought forth a number of emotions he didn't ever remember feeling before. However, his pride was a great thing and he certainly wasn't going to apologize. After all, he was the one who was tripped.

They drove home in silence.

Kagome sighed as she was getting ready for bed that evening.

_Maybe you're expecting too much out of him. He's from a completely different world!_

I know.

_Well, cut him some slack. He's trying his best._

Kagome briefly thought about finding the hanyou and apologizing for her earlier outburst, but decided it could wait until morning. However, as a peace offering she found something to give Inuyasha the next day.

* * *

In his true form, Inuyasha watched Kagome's room from his perch in the tree._That Kouga is one lucky…_

Inuyasha tried to quiet his youkai voice. We have to do things differently here.

_Why?_

That's just the way things have to be. Adapt and change. Survive.

His youkai was quiet. _I still think Kouga deserves an ass kicking._

I know, but I think we're angry at him for different reasons.

_What do you mean by that?_

Nothing.

Inuyasha settled down in the tree, trying to keep one eye open on Kagome's room.

* * *

As Kagome and Inuyasha climbed in her car the following morning, Kagome tried to ignore the awkwardness that existed. She turned down the radio and looking straight ahead, said, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Keh." _Great response, baka. She's obviously trying and all you can give her is a keh?_

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday and I think you should keep playing football."

"Really?" Inuyasha tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah," Kagome dug around in her messenger bag and pulled out a black leather string, "Here, for your fang."

Inuyasha took the string from her, intentionally brushing his fingertips against hers. He smiled as a blush crept up her cheeks. _Take that Kouga…_

As Inuyasha tied the fang around his neck, the ride to school was much more comfortable.

* * *

Kagome wasn't surprised to see Kouga at her side on Friday morning.

"Hey Kagome."

She kept walking, pretending that she hadn't seen him.

"I deserve that. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have tripped him."

Kagome wanted to accept his apology. _Think about it Kagome, you have a PRINCE groveling at your feet._

Still…

"To make things right, I was wondering if I could take you out tomorrow night."

Kagome's dark brown eyes looked down and around and anywhere but at Kouga. She really didn't know how to answer the question.

_I'm flattered he asked…_

But?

_It doesn't feel right._

Are you going to wait around for some half dog half human to do ask you out? He doesn't even know what a date is.

_You're right._

I know I'm right. Cute hanyou that he may be…Kouga is actually apologizing and attempting to make nice.

_He is kind of groveling._

Kouga looked at her, his white teeth gleaming, his blue eyes sparkling…waiting for an answer.

_He's pretty cute when he grovels. Just think, one day you can tell your kids you went out with a Prince…_

Kagome blurted out, "Yes."

"Really?" Kouga sounded surprised.

Kagome said brightly, "I'd love to."

Kouga grinned broadly and started walking away, "Just be ready at 7."

Kagome asked, "How do you know where I live?"

Winking, Kouga said confidently, "Never underestimate a Prince."

The second after he turned the corner, out of nowhere, Kagome's girlfriends surrounded her.

Eri asked, "Did you just agree to go on a date with Kouga?"

Kagome nodded, wondering where her friends had been hiding during her exchange with Kouga.

Yuka asked, "Does that mean you don't want to go out with Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't really trust her voice at the moment, so she shrugged noncommitedly.

Ayumi asked, "Where is he taking you?"

Kagome shrugged again. Her friends looked at her, exasperated looks on their faces.

Eri smiled, "C'mon, Kags, you have to tell us something. Why did he ask you?"

Kagome sighed, there was no hiding from her friends. Taking a deep breath, she told them, "Inuyasha and Kouga got into a bit of a scuffle at football practice yesterday—"

Yuka exclaimed, "They got into a fight? Over you?"

Kagome smacked her hand on her face, "No. I'm sure what they fought about. Anyway, Kouga felt bad, so he just apologized and then asked me out."

Ayumi sighed, "Hojo is going to be so heartbroken."

In all the Inuyasha and Kouga commotion, Kagome had completely forgotten about her former "flame." She should probably have a conversation with him before all this got out.

Kagome began walking away, "I'm going to be late to class."

Eri shouted after her, "Wacdonald's on Sunday?"

Yuka said, "We want the details!"

Kagome flashed a thumbs up and turned the corner, wishing there was some way she could only go to school every couple weeks or so.

* * *

By lunch, it seemed the entire school knew that beautiful and formerly unattainable Kagome Higurashi had agreed to go out with the new student Kouga. Other rumors currently circulating St. Joseph's Academy for Gifted Young Men and Women included: Inuyasha had beaten the school record for the 40 yard dash as well as the high jump, Kouga had beaten up Inuyasha so badly that the new silver haired student was in the ICU, Kagome had beaten up both Inuyasha and Kouga, Inuyasha was a shoe in to play receiver for the football team and was already being recruited by the NFL, and that Kikyo and Inuyasha were seeing each other.

As Kagome walked through the cafeteria, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and quickly found Inuyasha sitting by himself.

Inuyasha looked around, "What's the matter with everyone?" He lowered his voice, "Are my ears showing?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's not that."

Inuyasha looked appeased, "I was thinking about—"

Miroku came striding over, sat down, and promptly interrupted Inuyasha. He said winking at Kagome, "What's this I hear about you going out with Kouga?"

A pair of golden eyes looked directly at Kagome.

Kagome fiddled with her juice box, "Um…"

Miroku opened his bag of chips and began munching, "Word is he's taking you out Saturday night to some exclusive restaurant."

Inuyasha growled, "Really?"

Kagome pretended to be very interested with her chips, "Really? Um, well, I might have agreed to go out with him."

"Keh. What does 'going out' even mean?"

Kagome was saved for a moment when Pretty Sango slid into the seat next to Kagome, "It means a lot of different things to a lot of different people. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "Exactly."

Those golden eyes didn't stop staring. Inuyasha dropped his voice low, "And what does it mean to you, Kagome?"

Goosebumps flew down Kagome's arms, "Um…well, in this case, it's a way for me to get to know Kouga better?"

Miroku, oblivious to everything, nudged the hanyou, and said suggestively, "Get to know better, huh?"

Sango reached across the table and scuffed Miroku across his head.

"Oww! What'd you do that for?"

"For being an idiot. Kagome, would you like to join me outside for some more intelligent conversation?"

Kagome smiled, "I'd love to."

The girls stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and onto the school's expansive Quad.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the girls walk away. Inuyasha didn't realize he was squeezing his can of soda until it exploded all over him and Miroku.

Miroku noticed the new guy's frustration, "What's wrong, man? You're not jealous are you?"

"Jealous?" Inuyasha asked. It was not a word he had heard before.

"You know? The green eyed monster?"

Inuyasha looked at his new acquaintance even more strangely, "You think I'm a monster?"

"Not per se, but I've seen some people turn ugly when they got jealous."

Inuyasha still wasn't exactly sure what Miroku was speaking about.

Miroku, totally oblivious, said, "Let me give you some advice."

The hanyou nodded, he was definitely in a place where he had no idea what was going on.

"If you like Kagome—"

"I do NOT 'like'—"

Miroku grinned, "Sure you don't. I'm just saying if you do like Kagome, maybe you should give her a taste of her own medicine."

Inuyasha looked completely confused.

"Ask out another girl. Make her jealous. Show her that you don't care if she goes out with another guy."

Inuyasha looked at his blunt nails and said quietly, "Who would want to go out with me?"

Miroku thought about the girls in the school, "Hmmm…how about Kikyo? She seems like she would be interested."

"What does one do when one 'goes out'?"

Miroku was quiet a moment. He didn't want Inuyasha to know that for all his talk, he really knew nothing about the fairer sex. He had never been on a date…but it definitely hadn't been for lack of trying.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Hello?"

Miroku smiled, "You take a girl out, pay for something to do together and hopefully at the end of the night…" Miroku made loud kissing noises.

Inuyasha flushed red, then thought a moment and growled, "And that's what Kagome and Kouga are going to do on Saturday?"

Miroku nodded.

* * *

Outside Kagome and Sango sat down on a bench.

Sango saw that Kagome was obviously struggling with something. So she said, "Can you believe those guys?"

Kagome had to know, "Did you think Inuyasha looked mad at all while we were talking about Kouga?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know really. I didn't come up until after you guys had been talking awhile." She waited a moment, "Do you want him to be?"

"Be what?"

"Earth to Kagome? Mad? Or jealous?"

Kagome smiled at her friend, "Maybe?"

"Really?"

"I don't know. It's weird, I mean a week ago, I didn't want to have anything to do with the guys at school and now…"

"Well, lucky you. At least both the guys interested in you aren't total pervs…"

"Miroku's not that bad. I mean he worships the ground you walk on."

"Yeah, and every other girl at this school."

"Well…"

"Anyway, are you excited to go out with Kouga?"

Kagome didn't really know how to answer. She felt a lot of emotions, but she wasn't sure excitement was one of them. She changed the subject abruptly, "Are you going to the game tonight?"

Sango rolled her eyes, annoyed at her friend's duck and weave technique, "I don't know yet. I have to get up early for swim practice tomorrow. Are you?"

Kagome smiled and said, "After this week, all I want to do tonight is get in my fat pants and hang out…by myself."

Sango twirled a blade of grass, "So…you didn't answer my question. Do you want Inuyasha to care?"

Kagome looked down and said quietly, "I guess so."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Then why did you agree to go out with Kouga?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't know."

"You're kind of sending mixed signals, don't you think?"

* * *

Kagome made it through the rest of school that day and mentally tried to prepare herself for what classes would be like on Monday AFTER the highly anticipated date.

_Seriously, the people in this school need to get a life._

Or at least get someone's other than mine…

The raven-haired beauty tried her best to ignore Inuyasha during class breaks, and especially tried to ignore the fact that he seemed to be spending those precious minutes with Kikyo. With the Kouga date a little over 24 hours away and further distracted by Inuyasha, Kagome jumped in surprise when she closed her locker and saw Hojo standing there before the last class of the day.

"Oh Hojo, hey there," Kagome said lamely.

Hojo looked like he was about to explode, he burst out, "I thought we had something, Kagome! I thought we had something special!"

"Hojo—"

"And now I hear you're going out with that new guy? What does that mean?"

How do I make him understand? He's never been able to grasp the fact that I am NOT his girlfriend. "Hojo, it's not what you think—"

"It sounds like a date, Kagome. Are you going to try and tell me it's anything else?"

_Do I do this the hard way or the nice way?_

The nice way! Hojo doesn't deserve to be crushed! He's just a little slow...

Kagome swallowed and said, "Actually, it is something else."

Hojo lost the spark of anger he had. His eyes got large and hopeful, "Really?"

"Really."

"You promise?"

As Hojo no longer looked like someone had kicked his puppy, Kagome couldn't tell him what it really was, "I promise."

"So, you want to go out next week?"

Kagome sighed, "I'll think about it."

Hojo reached out and impulsively hugged Kagome before walking down the hall.

Kagome muttered to the almost deserted hallway, "Why me?"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet on the way home from school that day. Inuyasha had no idea what to say to Kagome and Kagome was trying to come up with excuses she could give the hanyou as to why exactly she accepted the date with Kouga._Umm…I'm going out with him because…because…_

Because I think he's cute and for once can't I just be a normal teenager?

_Do you really want to tell Mr. Goldeneyes that you think Kouga is cute?_

No, he'll probably ask for a definition of the word.

_Just tell him to look in a mirror._

I do NOT think Inuyasha is cute.

_Sure, whatever. Maybe you should ask him what he was doing with Kikyo all afternoon._

I'd really rather not.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome appeared too interested in breaking the silence, so Kagome reached over and turned up the radio. She cringed when the lyrics to the song came on and hoped Inuyasha was somehow not listening to the music.

"_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you."_

As Inuyasha started inexplicably humming along with the song, Kagome realized he probably was listening to the lyrics and hoped he wouldn't understand what they meant.

"This song sounds nothing like the music we have back home," Inuyasha scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was a little defensive, as U2 was one of her favorite bands.

"First of all, most songs we have don't have words and if they do have words they tell a story."

"I think this one does tell a story."

"Keh."

Kagome sighed, she really wasn't prepared to get into the finer points of rock bands and what their lyrics meant, "What don't you get?"

"With or without you? Whoever's singing this song obviously can't win. Why would he sing about a situation he's going to lose?"

Kagome must've heard the song a hundred times and had considered the lyrics, but never quite like that. She had always liked to think of the "With you" ending of the song.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know. I guess you'd have to be in a situation like the singer was to really understand it. If you've never been able to be 'with or without' someone, well, then it wouldn't strike a chord with you."

"I guess."

* * *

The following day, Kagome looked at her closet and really had no idea what she was going to wear on her big date with Kouga. She grazed her hand over the dress she had purchased earlier in the week._Wasn't that purchased for Homecoming?_

I can always buy another dress.

_One that Inuyasha will like as much?_

Who cares what he thinks?

_You were certainly running up to the cash register when you saw Inuyasha's response to it._

So? I'm sure Kouga will like it too.

Kagome sighed and picked out accessories to go with The Dress. No matter where they went, The Dress was still a strong choice for an evening with a Prince. Turning up her favorite "jam" playlist, she idly wondered where Inuyasha had spent the day. Since getting home from school yesterday she had only seen him long enough for him to down 3 bowls of ramen.

_I'm sure he's at his tree._

You're sure he's not at Kikyo's?

_I hope not._

Kagome took a final look in the mirror and headed downstairs a few minutes before 7. She was humming to herself and completely distracted by getting genuinely excited about the date, that she didn't hear Inuyasha creep in the room.

Inuyasha had a free moment to take in the vision in front of him. The dress that Kagome had bought the other day looked even more amazing than he remembered. Unlike a lot of the girls at her school, she didn't have any "perfume" on, so she just smelled clean and pure. She wore her hair long and streaming down her back. He was disappointed when she finally did turn around.

When Kagome turned around, she screamed, not because Inuyasha had surprised her, but because of the way he looked. Gone were the robes and the school uniform and in their place, dark chocolate cords and a dress shirt.

_It would look better if his ears were showing..._

After swallowing a few times, she asked, "Where exactly are you going?"

Inuyasha practically grunted, "On one of those date things."

Kagome sputtered, "Who with?"

"Kikyo."

_What? When did that happen?_ Kagome crossed her arms, "And I suppose darling Kikyo is going to pick you up?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, we're going to go in her Death Trap."

The pair stood glaring at each other. The stare was broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

Kagome stepped ahead of Inuyasha, "I'm sure that's Kouga, so I'll just go ahead and answer the door."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Yeah, it's that good for nothing mutt wearing way too much smell."

"Smell?"

"He smells spicy."

Kagome smiled, "He's probably just wearing cologne. Lots of guys do."

"Keh."

Kagome opened the door, where Kouga was waiting, with a giant bouquet of star gazer lilies. His face lit up when he saw her. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that completely matched his eyes and crisp black pants. Kagome appreciatively took in his broad shoulders and loved that even in her heels, he still towered over her.

He said suavely, "These are for you."

Kagome smiled and her cheeks flushed, "They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

The couple shared a moment, oblivious that Inuyasha was even in the room.

Kagome smacked her hand on her forehead, "I completely forgot my pashmina! I'll be right back. I'm going to put these in water…"

With that, in a flutter of silk, Kagome sped upstairs, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga completely alone.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Kouga returned the unnerving gold eyed death stare he was getting.

Kouga attempted conversation, "So, maybe we can start over? You know, I think we started out things on the wrong foot."

"Keh."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Keh."

"Fine, but just remember I'm the one who's taking out Kagome tonight, not you."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha assumed this custom of knocking at the door was some sort of code to let whoever was outside in. Also, he could clearly scent Kikyo on the other side. She too, was covered in some sort of intense odor that was already giving him a headache. He opened the door. Kikyo burst in, kissed his cheek, then took Kouga into consideration.

"Hey there stranger, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kikyo."

She produced a hand, which Kouga brought smoothly to his lips, "Enchanted. My name is Kouga."

Kagome picked that moment to return to the room. She froze, as did Kouga.

Kagome muttered sarcastically, "I see you've met my cousin, Kikyo."

Kouga tried to say something while Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome walked out the front door, calling out behind her, "Bye Mom! See ya before curfew. Kouga, are you coming?"

Inuyasha actually laughed as he watched Kouga scramble after his date.

* * *

Kouga found Kagome sitting in the car, arms crossed, with a mad look on her face.

"Listen, Kagome—"

"I know, Kikyo is irresistible. Maybe you should just go in there and take her on a date."

Kouga sighed, "Can we start over?"

"I guess."

"From the beginning?"

"What do you mean?"

"At least get out of the car, so I can open the door for you."

Kagome giggled, but unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Kouga hurried around the car. He leaned in close while he opened the door, "Madame?"

Kagome continued laughing while she got in the car and waited for Kouga to join her. After he was in and they were on their way, she asked, "Can I inquire where we're going?"

"All in good time."

They chatted while Kouga made turns and eventually pulled onto a familiar road.

_He couldn't be…_

Maybe he is…

Kagome recognized the restaurant they were pulling into – The Five and Ten – was THE exclusive restaurant in town. It was the place you went before Prom, or when you were going to propose to your girlfriend. Kouga reached over and squeezed her hand, "I hope you like it."

Kagome was momentarily speechless, she had never been to a place like this and suddenly was very worried about how she was going to act or what she was going to order.

* * *

Back in the Higurashi living room, Mrs. Higurashi had joined Kikyo and Inuyasha. She asked her niece, "Oh, Kikyo, it's so nice to see you. Are you going to be showing around Inuyasha this evening?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"Well, that's nice, but just remember, that while I know your mother allows you a later curfew, since Inuyasha is living under my roof, he will need to be home before midnight."

"Ok."

"Have a fun time."

Kikyo licked her lips, "We will."

* * *

_Please review!_  



	6. Another Sort of First

Here it is, I have promised more writing and I'm actually trying to follow through!

AN: I do NOT own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Another Sort of First  
**

"I've been misunderstood for all of my life  
But what they're saying girl it cuts like a knife  
"The boy's no good"  
Well I've finally found what I'm a looking for  
But if they get their chance they'll end it for sure  
Surely would  
Baby I've done all I could  
Now it's up to you...

Girl, you'll be a woman soon,  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon,  
Soon, you'll need a man."

-- Urge Overkill, Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon

Kagome was in complete and total shock that Kouga was taking her to the Five and Ten. As they pulled up, a valet appeared out of nowhere to safely park the Prince's silver Mercedes. Kagome reached to open the door, but found someone was doing the job for her, and even helping her out of the car.

_A girl could get used to this…_

It is pretty smooth.

_But not as smooth as flying through the forest…_

_

* * *

_  
At the end of the night, Kagome was strangely nervous as she walked up to the door with Kouga. Not that she would admit it to any of her girlfriends, or that it hadn't been for Hojo's persistence and constant attempts, but she still hadn't had anything in her life that she would qualify as her First Kiss. And now…here it was, literally seconds away from her and she felt herself hesitating. It had been a nice evening; Kouga had amazing stories from all over the world. They also shared something meaningful in common – the loss of a parent. And a kiss would be the perfect end to this perfect night. 

As if in slow motion, Kagome had turned around at the door and saw a VERY expectant Kouga leaning in. Instead of returning the lean in, she turned her head at the last minute – giving Kouga her cheek.

If Kouga was surprised, he didn't show it. He was a perfect gentleman.

Walking away he said, "I had nice time tonight, Kagome. I'd like to see you again."

She said smiling, "That would be great."

Walking inside and letting out a deep breath, she was surprised to see that it wasn't that late, only three hours had passed since she left earlier in the evening. She wasn't surprised that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

_Or maybe he is…he could be outside._

Does any guy go out with Kikyo and get home early?

_There's a first for everything._

Kagome walked slowly upstairs and washed off her make-up and changed into her "comfies." Feeling much more comfortable, she felt too wound up to go to bed just yet.

_Maybe I'll go see Dad…_

Kagome slipped on her flip flops and headed out into the warm fall evening. She walked the familiar path until she reached a small stone statue. Her father had been buried in the family plot in town, but she, her mother, and Souta had set up a small stone statue overlooking one of the most beautiful vistas on the property. It was a place they could go to feel closer.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the wooden bench they had set up near the statue. It had been a few weeks since she had "spoken" with her father. She and her Dad had had a wonderful relationship before he had passed away and Kagome always felt better after "talking" to him.

Kagome took a deep breath and started, "Hey Dad…yeah, I know it's been awhile. Well, I think you'd be proud of me. The past week has been nothing short of chaotic, but I'll list the following reasons why you would be glad I'm your daughter. 1) I have been nice to a demon. Well, a half demon at least. I bet you would've thought I wouldn't have, but after I shot him…I know, not my proudest moment, but I haven't told anyone the truth about him, until just now. And actually, you would probably like him a lot. He's protective of me, just like you were… and he's good with Souta. So, I hope you don't mind there's a new 'man' in the house, but I think it's a good thing he's here and 2) I went out on a date with a Prince. He was a perfect gentleman, but I'm not sure if I actually like him…but I'm keeping that a secret too. It's funny since you always called me your Princess." 

Kagome sighed and wondered what she was going to tell her friends tomorrow when they convened at Wacdonald's…or what exactly she would tell Kouga when he inevitably asked her out again.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I like Kouga?_

I'll give you two guesses and the first one doesn't count. He's taller than you and has golden eyes.

The hanyou in question chose that moment to spring out of the bushes, scaring the crap out of Kagome.

She burst out, "What are you doing here?"

"Who were you talking to?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed, "Did you hear anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, but where I come from, talking to yourself is a sign of craziness."

"Well, this is just a place I go to feel closer to my Dad. That's all."

The hanyou walked over and began sniffing the air around her, which was quite unnerving.

Kagome started backing up, "What are you doing?"

"I can smell that bastard all over you. What exactly were you up to?"

"I—umm, I don't have to answer that."

Inuyasha was continuing to sniff Kagome. He paused right on her cheek before growling, "Keh."

Kagome crossed her arms, "And you? I don't have the gift of super smell or whatever it is you have. What would I smell on you?"

Inuyasha sat down next to her on the bench, folding his arms in the haori he was now wearing. Kagome noticed for the first time that he was not in possession of the fang and his ears were clearly on display in the moonlight.

"Not going to answer? I'm surprised you're even home."

"Nosy wench, aren't you?"

Kagome tried her best attempt at acting, "Like I care what you guys did."

Inuyasha could smell she was lying. "That's too bad, because I know exactly what you did."

Kagome flushed, "How? You weren't even there!"

"Let me see, you drove in a leather death trap and went to some Inn where you ate greens and meat. You also had something sweet…but I've never had it before. It's a new smell," Inuyasha sounded very proud of his observations.

Kagome exclaimed, "You've never had chocolate?"

Inuyasha asked, "Choc-late?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and took off for the house. As she found her keys, she jumped in the car, yelling at Inuyasha, "Please tell me you have the fang."

He nodded, dug it out of his robes and instantly his ears and claws were gone. Wherever they were going, he had been so caught up in Kagome's excitement; he hadn't even had time to think.

_This chocolate must be some good stuff._

Well, that ramen ain't half bad.

Kagome was smiling and humming, "You're in for such a treat."

A few minutes later, they pulled down a street and out of nowhere, Kagome yelled, "YES! It's on!"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, then took off the fang and flashed his claws when he saw a strange glowing red light in the distance.

Kagome looked over at him, "Inuyasha, put it away."

Not wanting to spoil her good mood, he swallowed an inappropriate comment.

She pulled into a spot and hopped out. As soon as Inuyasha stepped out of the car, he smelled an amazing scent. Kagome didn't appear afraid of the sign and Inuyasha couldn't scent any demons, so he cautiously followed her in the distinctly green and white building.

Kagome walked over and pressed her nose on the glass, "See – you can see them being made!"

Inuyasha paused to look at the girl next to him. She looked so different than she had earlier in the evening. Gone was the done up young woman with make-up and beautiful dress to be replaced with just a happy girl. 

They went to the counter, where Kagome placed her order, "Now, we have to eat one immediately."

She went and sat down at a table, before practically tearing open the box and getting out two circle looking things. She ceremonially handed one over to Inuyasha, who took the still warm thing. She began eating hers rapturously. He sniffed his and took a bite. It was amazing…light and sugary and still warm, there was simply nothing like it. He now realized why Kagome had wanted to share this with him.

Kagome looked across as Inuyasha regarded his Krispy Kreme donut with an interested golden eyed stare. She held her breath as he took his first bite. A big grin broke out across his face that must have been identical to the one she now had. About two bites later, he was finished.

He looked at Kagome, flecks of glaze on his face, "That was chocolate?"

Kagome winked and said, "Well, not exactly, I just figured since you hadn't ever had chocolate, it was probably a sure thing that you hadn't had a Krispy Kreme glazed donut right out of the oven before either."

They shared a meaningful look across the table.

Inuyasha broke the stare by asking, "Can I have another?"

Kagome said, "Not until you wash it down with chocolate milk."

She popped open two small jugs and tipped hers back before saying "Ahhhh" and wiping her mouth clean. Wanting to adopt as many of the idiosyncrasies of this new place, Inuyasha did the exact same thing.

Kagome burst into laughter. She could barely breathe she was laughing so hard.

"What?"

Kagome was wiping her eyes, "You just…your face...you don't have to do everything that I do."

Inuyasha folded his arms, "Keh."

Kagome picked up the box and headed back to the car, "Anyway, that was chocolate...the milk version of it anyway. Now, we can have another donut each, but then we have to leave the rest for Mom and Souta."

Back at the house, Kagome was shaken again with how differently this evening turned out than she had originally imagined.

_I may not be dating him, but at least I gave him a first he'll always remember._

A big part of her wanted to know all the details that had gone on in Inuyasha's evening, but another part of her argued that if she learned that info, she might want to smash the remaining donuts in Inuyasha's face.

"Ok wench, you promised me one more donut. Now pay up."

"Fine, fine."

Kagome handed him a donut, took one for herself and they ate in companionable silence. When they were finished, Kagome yawned and said, "Well, I guess I better go to sleep. You going to be fine out here?"

Instead of responding, Inuyasha looked intently at her face.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

He leaned in, and Kagome found herself almost magnetically pulled to him. Then, at the last minute, his tongue flicked out and licked her upper lip. Something about the action was very stimulating and Kagome could feel her face heating up.

Inuyasha said, "Mmmm, frosting."

As Kagome watched him walk off, she shook her head, _Does that count as a kiss? What was that?_

Inuyasha slipped off his fang and thought to himself, _That wench tastes as good as I thought she would._

_

* * *

_

AN: Light and fluffy chapter – just like the donuts! Please excuse this author's obsession with Krispy Kreme. I love reviews (more than donuts!)


	7. How Many Licks Does it Take?

_As much as I love this story…it got pushed back for a little while. I really did mean to update sooner! My muses for my other two stories are keeping me very busy at the moment. I do love this little story as well, so apologies for my absence._

_And ewww….I just got done reading a fanfic where Kouga and Kagome get together. It creeped me out, so rest assured, that won't be happening in this story._

_Finally, after some much loved fluff, we've got to get back to Naraku and see what he's been up to. He's one dark, creepy, purely evil dude._

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 15: (Witty Title Here)**

Kagome slowly traced her tongue over her upper lip again and walked inside, mentally berating herself.

_Why didn't I lick back?_

What kind of question is that?

_I mean, how much would it have taken to lean in and make that a real kiss?_

You were caught off guard. How can you prepare yourself for a lick?

_Well, what if that was my only chance and I totally wrecked it?_

You know, you're not incapable of planting a kiss on him.

_Call me old fashioned, but I always pictured my first kiss as something super romantic…getting caught in the rain with some guy I really liked and he would sweep me up into his strong arms and…_

Cut the cheesy romance novel crap. This is reality, not some lame sitcom. If you like him, just kiss him.

_Maybe I'll wait and see if I get another lick…_

_

* * *

_  
Walking off into the Higurashi property, Inuyasha was also dealing with conflicting feelings.

_So, she tastes as good as you thought she would? I don't remember 'thinking' about it that much._

Keh. You were asleep.

_Still, I wonder what it would've been like if you had done what those people in the "moo-vee" were doing._

Inuyasha's mind drifted back to the strange events that had happened over the past evening. Kikyo had taken him to the "moo-vees," which were like theater except the people he was seeing weren't exactly there and their images were completely out of proportion. It had been exciting at first, but as soon as the initial magic wore off, he had been miserable. He hated anything where he had to be kept inside and this room with a giant screen was no different. There were far too many smells for him to concentrate on much of anything. Salt, butter, people talking, people chewing, it was almost too much. Also, Kikyo hadn't been much fun to be around, since she kept trying to sit in his lap. Inuyasha had glanced around the theater and hadn't seen anyone else acting in such a way, so he assumed this was not normal behavior.

She had settled instead for rubbing his hand. That had felt nice…

_It did, but…_

Inuyasha remembered how he had tensed when a thought went through his mind…what if Kagome was doing the same thing? What if she was rubbing on Kouga? Hadn't Miroku told him that taking Kikyo out would make Kagome jealous? Why was he the one feeling…jealous?

Inuyasha sighed. He had smelled a number of different scents on Kagome, the least of which he liked was the odiferous Kouga.

At the end of the "date," Inuyasha had taken one look at Kikyo's tongue coming at him and had bolted out of the death trap. He had heard of bat-youkai that would suck the blood right out of you and that's exactly what she had looked like was attempting to do.

_What if she was just trying to lick you?_

She certainly didn't look that way. She looked like she wanted to swallow my face whole!

_So, it's different if **you** lick someone?_

Kagome had something on her!

_Yeah, and your sleeve wouldn't have worked?_

Keh.

As Inuyasha walked, he tried to organize the events of the past week. In all the craziness, the hanyou had pushed the menacing creepy student, Naraku, into the back of his mind.

_Well, what are you waiting for? You can sniff him out._

You don't have to mention it twice.

Inuyasha leapt into the night.

* * *

Kagome was up in her bedroom and watched as Inuyasha sprang out into the darkness. 

_I wonder if he's heading to our tree._

So it's "our" tree now?

_No…_

Just like those weren't "your" donuts?

_I'm going to sleep now._

_

* * *

_  
Inuyasha had tracked Naraku's scent to a nearby neighborhood. The hanyou had smelled a lot of bad things in his lifetime, but this was one of the foulest things he had ever run across. Hearing voices, Inuyasha silently crept and peeked into the bottom level of the house. He perked his ears up and tried to listen in. He saw the two girls he had seen earlier in the week with Naraku. For sisters, they sure didn't look anything alike. Kagura was attractive; she had her black hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes that almost looked red. Kanna was dressed, as usual in all white and with blonde hair so pale it looked white. She also never seemed to be without a particular mirror.

Naraku was pounding his fist on the table, "I demand answers!"

Kagura said sarcastically, "What you're looking for is impossible. We have looked everywhere."

Kanna nodded silently.

Naraku growled, "I won't accept it! I've only got a year left with this ridiculous cover story and then what?"

Kagura sighed, then said, "All of the research we've done points to this area."

"Then you're not looking hard enough!"

Kagura was obviously not scared by his rage, "And I suppose your means of persuasion have been working?"

"The scroll said the information could only be obtained from a pure soul."

"And you're interpreting that to mean any girl who's V-club at St. Joseph's?"

With a menacing glint in his eyes, Naraku said slowly, "If I make sure they're not pure, then that narrows our list, don't you think?"

Kagura shuddered.

Naraku stood up and started pacing, "It's like I've been saying for the past two and half years. We only need to find two things: a maiden with a pure soul and the all powerful sword. And so far, we've got nothing – zilch."

Kagura said sarcastically, "And remind me again what happens when you find these two 'magical' objects?"

"When combined with the pure soul, the all powerful sword will unlock the portal to the past."

Kagura sighed, "I don't understand what's so great about the past…"

Naraku grinned maniacally, "With the weapons and understanding from this time, we will rule the past and change the course of all human events."

Inuyasha had heard enough. Wandering back through the night, he considered his own time period on the other side of the well. A time where both demons and humans lived. A time when people like himself were looked down upon. Inuyasha clenched his fists.

_I'd like to see that bastard try his luck in my era. He wouldn't last 2 seconds._

You're probably right. I don't think the 'Lord of the Western Lands' would be too happy with someone like him.

_Neither would I._

And what did he mean by 'pure' anyway? Is he looking for a miko or someone with miko powers?

_You'd better ask Kagome._

* * *

Kagome woke up and stretched the next morning. Looking at her watch, she realized she didn't have all that long until she had to be at Wacdonald's to meet her friends. Hastily pulling on some clothes, she ran downstairs. 

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Thanks for picking up the donuts last night, honey."

"No problem, Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi casually asked, "How were things with Kouga?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "We had a great time. He took me to the Five and Ten!"

"Well, what a nice young man. Are you going to be seeing him again?"

"I'm not sure yet." _Wow, I actually answered honestly._

Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window, "What are your plans for the day?"

Kagome glanced at the clock, "I have to go meet the girls for lunch, then I'll probably study. I may take Inuyasha shopping for new clothes…if he ever wakes up."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "He's been up for hours. He actually volunteered to take Souta fishing today."

Kagome poured a glass of water before asking nonchalantly, "Did he mention anything about his date with Kikyo?"

"No, he just used that word of his again, 'keh.' I wish I knew what that translated to."

"Me too. And Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thanks for taking him in. I really think it means a lot to him."

"It's no problem, honey. Do you think he'll like this curry I'm making for dinner?"

* * *

Kagome braced herself for lunch with her friends. Walking up to Wacdonald's, she took and deep breath and decided to be honest. For the most part. Except for the part where Inuyasha licked her. She wanted to keep that one to herself for a while longer. 

"Hey girls!" Kagome sat down with her tray.

Ayumi burst out, "How was it?"

Kagome smiled, she had actually had a good time with Kouga, he was cute, and they were definitely compatible, but she was missing the spark with him. She told the girls, "Well, he took me to the Five and Ten—"

Everyone at the table squealed.

Eri asked, "Is it as nice as everyone says?"

Kagome nodded, "It really is," without thinking she said, "They treated us like royalty."

Kagome looked around horrified that she might have accidentally given away Kouga's secret. Fortunately, no one seemed the wiser.

Yuka asked, "Did he kiss you good night?"

Kagome sighed, "Ok, can I get through what happened, or not?

The three girls all looked at their French fries, but nodded.

Kagome smiled, "Ok, so we went out to eat and we had a lot in common and then he took me home. I think he wanted to kiss me, but I'm not sure if I wanted to kiss him back."

Eri burst out, "What? Kagome, he's like, way cute! Why wouldn't you want to kiss him?"

Kagome said, "Well, I don't know. I just think a kiss should mean something. I mean if I kiss him, in my mind that means we're pretty much together."

The other girls sighed.

Yuka said, "Kagome, you're so serious!"

Ayumi grinned, "Maybe that's her secret and why all the boys at St. Joe's want to date her!"

Kagome laughed, "I'm just saying that's what works for me."

Eri asked, "So, would you go out with him again? You know that Homecoming is right around the corner…"

Kagome fiddled with her hamburger, "I don't know. What did you girls do this weekend?"

Yuka smacked her palm on her forehead, "Kagome, I'm sure you probably know this, but we totally saw Kikyo and Inuyasha at the movies last night!"

Kagome did not want to replay the scene that happened in her house the previous evening so she said vaguely, "Yeah, I heard something like that."

Ayumi giggled, "Inuyasha looked really uncomfortable."

Eri said, "It was probably the first time Kikyo had been to the movies and actually saw the film!"

All four of the girls laughed. Kagome felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. She had been kept awake last night with visions of Kikyo and Inuyasha making out throughout the entire film. Also, that finally changed the subject to who else was dating who and Kagome didn't have to worry about talking about either Inuyasha or Kouga.

* * *

Coming home from the lunch, or the interrogation, as Kagome thought of it, she was surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her, with a very serious look on his face. 

He said, "We need to talk."

* * *

_AN: So, dear readers, I have a question for you: do we stay on this side of the well, or should the events of the story lead us back say, oh, about 500 years? Let me know! I'm on the fence. I think I have good ideas for either side. _

_P.S. I am totally blanking on a chapter title for this one – any ideas?_


	8. Let's Get This Party Started

So, I'm weighing in all your comments…and I think I have a good solution. We will all venture on Inuyasha's side of the well…just give me a chapter or two to get there.

AN: I do NOT own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Let's Get This Party Started**

Kagome stopped in her tracks. In the week since he had arrived, she had never seen Inuyasha as serious as he looked at this moment. His eyes were practically glowing. She also had a feeling this was probably not a conversation she wanted interrupted.

Sighing, she began walking in the direction of the well, "Let's go."

They walked in silence and Kagome desperately tried to figure out what could be so important Inuyasha had that look on his face.

_Maybe he killed someone._

Come on! He wouldn't do that, would he?

_You don't know. Maybe someone saw those cute ears of his?_

Kagome suddenly felt fiercely jealous of anyone else who had seen the ears.

No, no that can't be it.

_Maybe Kikyo proposed to him?_

Enough! Kagome's subconscious was getting a little ridiculous.

They reached the well and sat down. Inuyasha looked around and removed his fang. Then shook himself all over and his ears popped out and his claws extended.

Kagome heard Inuyasha grumble, "If we were in my time…"

Kagome asked brightly, "So, what's up?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I went and found Naraku last night."

Kagome's brown eyes widened, "You did what!"

"Keh. I could take that bastard any day."

Kagome took a moment to get over the shock of Inuyasha's actions and asked, "What did you see?"

"Well, that's the thing that doesn't make sense to me. He's looking for a pure soul and a sword and when he finds these things then apparently it will open some sort of time transport and he wants to go back in time and rule the world."

Kagome had the momentary urge to laugh in the hanyou's face, but restrained herself when she looked at him and saw that he was serious. Kagome looked off at the horizon, "Really? He said that?"

"Yes."

"Did you believe him?"

Inuyasha locked his golden eyes on her brown ones, "Yes."

Kagome thought a moment. In all the weirdness that had been going on since Naraku started attending the school, it all somehow strangely added up. With the recent arrival of the half-demon sitting in front of her, she hoped that the "time transport" in question wasn't the one they were currently leaning against. But if Naraku hadn't found either of the things in question yet…

Kagome wondered aloud, "What can we do?"

Inuyasha clenched a clawed fist; "You can stay as far away from him as possible. He's apparently trying to make as many women 'impure' as possible."

Kagome shuddered. She could believe somehow in Naraku's sick and twisted mind that making sure a girl wasn't pure would somehow lead him to find the right one.

"I just wonder what he's basing this whole thing on. I mean, psycho that he may be, he's a smart psycho."

"He may have mentioned a scroll…"

Kagome's eyes brightened, "We gotta get our hands on it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well, how else are going to know what we're up against? Maybe we'll find out something they don't know!"

"Keh."

Kagome reached across and took his much larger hand in hers, "Come on – don't you want to find out about the sword?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Well, that might be ok."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What are you waiting for, let's go?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "_You_ are not going anywhere. _You_ are staying right here."

Kagome scoffed, "No way."

They glared at each other. Kagome dropped Inuyasha's hand and crossed her arms.

Kagome said, "Ok, ok, crashing Naraku's place is not exactly the safest thing to do, but there's got to be another way around this," she paused a moment, "I've got it!"

Inuyasha was very suspicious of the girl sitting next to him, "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like your idea, wench?"

Kagome's eyes gleamed, "Hear me out. Now, Naraku strikes me as the type that would have the scroll on him at all times, right? I mean, if it's so important to him, he wouldn't let it out of his sight."

"Keh."

"So, we're going to have to get close to him," Kagome unconsciously shivered, but continued, "Since I won't risk anyone's um, purity, what if we have a big party? That way you can be around me and we can try to steal the scroll then…"

"Keh?"

Kagome was thinking aloud, "So, what's coming up that would be a reason to have a party?"

Inuyasha wanted to be helpful, "Umm…what about that coming Home party thing?

Kagome perked up immediately. Without thinking it through she leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, and said, "That's perfect!"

Suddenly realizing what she had done, Kagome turned bright red and said, "Umm, I mean we'll have a post-Homecoming party here and get to the bottom of this! He'll never suspect."

Inuyasha was still confused with what had just happened. He had seen a couple do something similar last night at the movie and it had looked nice. The hanyou looked over at Kagome who was going on and on about all the things they would need to plan this party. _Who knew her lips were so soft?_

Who knew females could do that to males?

_Apparently they can._

_

* * *

_  
Kagome knew she was blabbering on, but she couldn't stop herself. She heard herself rambling about the party… 

_Did I just kiss him?_

'Fraid so.

_Did it even register with him?_

Doesn't appear that way.

* * *

Kagome was asking him something, "What do you think Inuyasha?" 

From the tone of her voice, it sounded like something important. Inuyasha went with the safest answer, "Keh."

"Keh yes or Keh no?"

He was about to answer when Souta shouted from the distance, "Time for dinner you guys!"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "You're in for a treat – Mom makes the best curry ever!"

Inuyasha looked skeptical.

* * *

That night, after Inuyasha had drunk enough water to sink a small ship, Kagome began carefully putting together the party list together via Evite. Inuyasha was watching her peck away at some screen which made his eyes hurt. 

Kagome was very precise about who was going to be invited, she told Inuyasha diplomatically, "We don't have to invite Naraku, because if we do he'll probably suspect something's up. However, I'm sure he'll just show up on his own."

She clicked a few more things and said, "Done. Now we just have to wait."

* * *

At school on Monday, the entire school was buzzing with the after party that Kagome Higurashi was throwing post-Homecoming. 

Sango was smiling when she saw Kagome, "Killer idea for a party, Kagome."

"You don't think it's too much?"

Miroku joined them, "Well, Homecoming is so close to Halloween anyway, throwing a costume party just makes sense."

Sango nodded, "And since school dances are lame anyway, it just gives every an excuse for a place to be."

Kagome said as convincingly as possible, "Yup – that's the reason!"

The idea for the post-Homecoming costume party was the easiest decision Kagome ever made. She wanted Inuyasha to be as comfortable as possible and the only way that was going to happen would be if he could be there – haori, puppy ears and everything.

As Sango and Miroku turned down a different hall, with Miroku listing the reasons why Sango should attend the school dance with him, Kagome walked over to her locker.

Kouga approached her and said softly, "Thanks for the invite."

Kagome smiled, "No worries."

"But it does bring up a little problem."

Kagome asked curiously, "What's that?"

"You have somewhere to be after the dance, but what are you doing _for_ the dance?"

"Umm, I…"

Kouga smiled suavely, "Just think about it."

He turned and walked away.

_How did he just leave me speechless?_

Maybe there's more of a spark there than you think.

Kagome closed her locker and gasped. Naraku was standing right in front of her. If she had been speechless a moment ago, now she was too petrified to breathe.

Naraku said silkily, "I noticed I wasn't invited to 'party' with you."

_Naraku has the ability to turn any verb into something sexual._

"Ummm…"

Naraku leaned in over her, "Because I definitely wouldn't mind partying with you. What are you going to dress up as, Kagome? A _pussy_-cat?"

Kagome had already back all the way against her locker and was desperately trying to find an escape route when Inuyasha was suddenly at her side, "Is there a problem here?"

Kagome literally leaned over and clung to the hanyou. He subconsciously put his arms around her, trying to use his body to shield her from Naraku.

Naraku looked at them, "No, no problem here."

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in, he growled at the menacing person in front of him.

Naraku was taken back for a moment, but then laughed, before saying, "It's going to take more than that to keep me away. See you this weekend!"

He laughed manically all the way down the hall.

* * *

Kagome clung to Inuyasha for a moment longer, before releasing him and saying, "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is about him." 

"Keh."

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school."

Inuyasha watched the raven haired beauty walk away, savoring the scent she left behind.

* * *

As soon as Naraku turned the corner, he found Kagura and demanded, "We've overlooked Kagome Higurashi for too long. Find out everything you can about her."

* * *

AN: Love to hear your thoughts! Ideas, comments, concerns… 


	9. Decisions

Wow, I just have to say that hands down Inuyasha readers are the best reviewers! You are all really supportive and that means a lot to me. It also gives me the extra motivation to keep going and keep writing.

Yeah, maybe I made Naraku a little too evil…but hey, he really is the worst kind of baddie.

AN: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Decisions**

Kagome was still shaking off the bad vibes from Naraku and the oddly content feelings from being held by Inuyasha, when she ran almost smack into Hojo.

He instantly brightened when he saw her, "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Hojo."

"Can I carry your books?"

At this point she would rather walk to class with anyone, so she nodded. They were walking in companiable silence when Hojo blurted, "So, are you going to Homecoming with Kouga?"

Kagome pinched her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She could definitely feel a headache coming on, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I think we would have a great time together. Like last year…"

Kagome knew from the glazed over look in Hojo's eyes, that he was remembering the dance they had attended together. Kagome went because she wanted to see what all the big deal was about. Hojo had interpreted the night in a completely different way. Kagome had to work for months to make him realize that they were just friends.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome turn the corner and wondered at his strange behavior from a few minutes ago. He had seen youkai and humans alike act as possessive and defensive as he just had, but that was usually when they were protecting their mates or young. 

_Mates?_

The hanyou's thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo.

"Hey there," she purred.

"Keh."

"I had a great time with you on Saturday."

Inuyasha was distracted from further conversation as she wound a finger around some of his long, platinum hair. He wanted to back away, as he wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't a bat youkai.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

He blinked his large golden eyes, before replying, "Could you stop that?"

Kikyo pouted for a moment before saying, "No one speaks to me that way! You just lost the best thing you ever had."

Inuyasha watched her walk away.

_Wenches…_

_

* * *

_

Kagome ducked into her Econ class, sat down and drifted off. She did her best to ignore the question that was constantly on her mind…_who am I going to go to Homecoming with?_

_Why go with anyone?_

It's what I'm supposed to do,

_You could make a statement and not go with anyone._

She knew her friends probably expected her to go with Kouga.

_Do you really ever listen to them?_

Maybe I should start…

Kagome pushed all Homecoming thoughts out of her head and forced her conscious to focus on supply and demand.

* * *

As they drove home on Tuesday afternoon, Inuyasha surprised Kagome by asking, "So I have a question." 

Kagome was pleasantly surprised, "Go ahead."

"What am I supposed to do when someone asks me to go somewhere?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, all these girls have been asking me to "go" to the dance with them."

_Please let him have said no. Please let him have said no. _She asked casually, "What did you tell them?"

"I told them I'd have to ask you first."

"And what did they say to that?" Kagome suppressed a giggle.

"That's the strange thing, most of them just stopped talking to me."

Kagome laughed, "I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, well after the fifth girl asked me—"

Kagome couldn't hold in her shock, "Fifth? You had FIVE girls ask you to go to Homecoming?"

Judging by the jealous tone in her voice, Inuyasha smiled broadly, "Yes. Why?"

"No reason." _Bunch of slutty girls that go to my school, is all._

Hey now, just because you didn't ask, does NOT make them sluts.

_Right, like I'm supposed to ask out the guy my cousin's dating?_

Last I checked they were not an item. Remember the rumors?

_Hmph._

Kagome perked up again, "So, what's your question?"

"Did I tell them the right thing?"

Kagome sighed and did her best to try and break down what exactly going to the dance meant…in human terms, "Ok, so remember how you and Kikyo went out?"

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a yes. Homecoming is a kind of like a big date. It's a social event where everyone gets all dressed up and then they dance together."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "In my time, men and women most certainly do not dance together."

"Good for them. Here…" Kagome's eyes glazed over.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, "Here, what?"

Like many girls her age (and this author!), Kagome was a hopeless romantic. She loved watching shows and movies where the guy and the girl got together in the end. In the ONE dance she had been talked into attending with Hojo, she had to admit there was something distinctively pleasant about having a guy's hands on your waist and your arms around his neck. Her personal fantasy involved some guy she liked, candles, a mix CD and certainly did not center around a high school gym. It was outside…under the stars.

Inuyasha did NOT like the pink tone filtering into Kagome's cheeks and her delicate sigh. _What in the heck is she thinking of?_

Kagome shook her head to clear her daydream, "Um, what was I saying?"

"Something about here?"

"Well, here it's just a way for guys and girls to get to know each other a little better."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Well…um, I'm not sure yet."

"Five people haven't asked you yet, have they?"

"For your information, two people have asked me."

Inuyasha was instantly in growly-hanyou mode, "Who?"

"Kouga and Hojo."

"Keh."

_Shouldn't you tell him that you haven't said yes to either?_

Let him think the worst.

* * *

By Wednesday, Kagome knew she could no longer maintain the holding pattern she had been by keeping not only Kouga, but also Hojo in anticipation. She sat with Sango at lunch. 

Kagome grinned at the pretty brunette sitting next to her, "So, rumor is that you've finally said yes to Miroku?"

Sango flushed, "Well…I…it's not because I like him!"

Kagome said skeptically, "Uh-huh?"

Sango quickly changed the subject, "So, who are you going to go with?"

"I'm thinking about skipping out on the whole thing."

"Why?"

Kagome fiddled with her yogurt, "Umm, I have to get ready for the party and everything."

Sango rolled her eyes, "You know it's not fair to them, right?"

Kagome looked across the Commons to where Inuyasha and Miroku were walking their way. She said quietly, "Just keep this between us, ok?"

Miroku smoothly sat down next to Sango, leaving Inuyasha having to take the seat next to Kagome. Miroku was positively glowing. He leaned in and asked Sango, "May I inquire as to the color of your dress, my dear Sango?"

Sango flushed, "It's black, with pink. It's nothing special."

Miroku's dark eyes lit up, "I disagree. Anything that you wear will be oustandting. I'll have the florist create a beautiful corsage for my gorgeous date."

Kagome laughed at Miroku's enthusiasm and a small part of her wished that she too, was going to attend the dance.

_There's always next year…_

True.

_There's always Kouga..._

True.

Miroku looked across the table and stated the obvious, "So, I would ask if you two wanted to double or do a triple date with us, but from what I hear, neither of you are going?"

As if to answer, Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Keh."

Miroku hadn't expected an answer from Inuyasha, "Kagome? Really?"

Kagome gathered up her stuff, "There's someone I have to talk to."

The trio watched her walk away. Miroku nudged Inuyasha, "You two should go together."

"Keh."

Miroku exchanged a glance with Sango, she shrugged her shoulders.

Miroku said, "I bet she would say yes."

Sango smiled prettily, "You guys would make a cute couple."

"Keh."

* * *

Kagome found Kouga with some of the guys from the football team. She asked shyly, "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

The guys all nudged each other as they walked away.

As they walked, Kouga asked, "So, what are you thinking about doing this Saturday?"

"Umm…nothing special."

"I'm hurt. Most girls would think going to Homecoming with a Prince would be something more than 'nothing special'."

"Yeah, about that, I think I'm going to have to um, respectfully decline your offer."

Kouga stopped, "You're not going with anyone else, are you?"

Kagome sighed, "No."

Kouga smiled broadly, not taking her decline as a rejection, but as simply a case of classic "hard to get." The handsome Prince bowed smoothly, "As my lady wishes. I'll look forward to seeing you at the party then."

Kagome watched with interest as he walked away.

* * *

By Friday's drive home, the tension that had been in the car previously, was a thing of the past. 

Kagome told Inuyasha, "I was going to pick up a few things tomorrow, before the party. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

They were almost home, when Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome, who was getting used to his sounds, questioned, "Yes?"

"Do you remember when you said that if I was good and held back at sports, that you would grant me a favor?"

Kagome flushed, "Yes."

"I think I've come up with that favor."

* * *

AN: Yeah cliffies! Just a little teaser…the party will change EVERYTHING. Keep those reviews coming. 


	10. End of the World Party

_AN: Hooty-hoo! Thanks for the reviews – I hadn't planned on starting this chapter just yet, but how can I stay away with all your support? Sorry for the delay, but I'm actually attempting to become a real writer, and had to devote some of my time to the stories I'm working on getting published._

_Also, I just wrote a super squishy chapter on one of my other stories, so that may carry over in this one._

_P.S. I realize Inuyasha may be a little OOC in the start of this chapter, but deal. Just so you know my motivation…I had images of the King and I for the dancing scenes, I can easily picture Inuyasha barking "Teach, teach, teach!"_

I do NOT own the characters.

* * *

** Chapter 18: End of the World Party**

Kagome gulped, "Yes?"

"I want you to teach me how to dance."

"Really?"

"Keh."

"Any reason?"

Inuyasha didn't really know the answer to that question. He didn't even know what had possessed him to ask. It was just the word had been circulating the school for the past week. To him it really didn't mean anything more than women with smelly face paint and fans and ribbons twirling around. Males of any kind – youkai, hanyou, or human certainly weren't prancing around. Yet something about the way the word was said here _dance_ he knew it meant something more.

"No," he tried to sound as disinterested as possible.

"Well, there's lots of kind of dancing, I mean I know how to swing dance and slow dancing," Kagome's cheeks flushed.

"Whatever. I changed my mind. Just forget about it."

"No, no, it's cool. We could –"

Inuyasha growled, "No. Drop it."

Kagome shut her mouth, disappointed. _We'll see if he doesn't get his lesson…_

_

* * *

_  
Friday night Kagome had stayed up very late putting together a variety of CD's…one for dancing, one for chilling…one for slow dancing…

_You sure that's a good idea?_

You never know! I want to be prepared.

_He seemed to be pretty adamant about not learning._

It's Homecoming -- I think I deserve at least one dance!

With visions of sweeping waltzes with a certain platinum haired hanyou, Kagome fell into a deep sleep. She had set her alarm for an ungodly hour the next morning in order to get ready and prepare for the party. In retrospect, not going to Homecoming was probably a very smart idea.

* * *

With Inuyasha's strength and agility, the rarely used barn on the Higurashi property was party ready in little under an hour. After so much sadness in the house, Mrs. Higurashi had given her daughter somewhat of an open tab on the evening. It would be good to have a joyous celebration. Kagome had poured over articles online, trying to find the elements for the perfect ambience of a party St. Joe's would not soon forget. She had bought twinkle lights for soft lighting and had enough candles to keep the room smelling good and further providing to the romantic atmosphere. With the barn set up and the music done, Kagome dragged a bewildered Inuyasha through Costco. Soon she had enough food to feed a small army and she and Inuyasha were full of sample foods. 

She smiled, remembering how Inuyasha had asked on the way home, "Could we get some of those donut things?"

_Only if you promise to lick me…_

But somehow, going to Krispy Kreme during the day was not the same as going for the first time.

* * *

With a few final touches, Kagome had shooed Souta and Inuyasha out of the barn, "Time to get changed." 

She knew that wouldn't require a lot on Inuyasha's part, merely pulling off his fang, but she had worked up quite a sweat from cleaning and preparing all day.

By the time she was ready, the sun had set and was replaced by a waxing moon and lots of stars. Kagome looked around at the barn. It was far enough away that no one could destroy anything if things got out of hand. Also, she thought wistfully as she lit the candles, it was very romantic out here.

She looked down at the costume she had finally decided on. She had debated wearing something completely slutty, but decided for something warmer and more her style instead. She was dressed in something her grandfather had brought with him…a traditional miko outfit. She wore flowing red pants and a long white shirt. She heard a noise behind her, "Inuyasha?"

She saw the hanyou that had landed on top of her that day, a few weeks ago, with flaming red garments, soft puppy ears, and golden eyes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha had had the opportunity to see her before he saw him. From behind, it looked like Kagome could fit right into his time. In this time where girls wore so little that nothing was left to the imagination, Inuyasha smiled at the simple elegance of the miko ensemble. She had said his name and turned around, locking her glowing brown eyes on his golden ones.

Kagome gulped, "You look nice. I'm sure no one will suspect."

"Keh."

Kagome went over to her computer and, crossing her fingers, began playing the "romantical" playlist.

"Your music is so different here."

They listened for a few moments as the first bars of James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" played.

_Now's your chance._

Kagome summoned her courage and asked, "Still want to learn how to dance?"

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before responding, "Sure."

Inuyasha walked over to the raven-haired vision in front of him.

Kagome smiled, "For this song, it's easy. Put your hands on my waist."

Slowly, as if in a trance, Inuyasha obeyed. Placing his hands on her small waist felt completely natural. He was surprised when Kagome put her arms around his neck. They swayed gently to the music. One song led to the next…to the next…

_Your guests are going to be arriving soon._

Screw my guests! Can't they see I'm busy?

_I guess you should've thought of that before you asked him to dance._

I hoped maybe he would take the lead from here.

_You can lead a hanyou to water…_

As the 5th (6th…10th? Kagome hadn't been keeping track) song ended. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, not really trying to mask the disappointment in her voice, "People will be here soon."

Inuyasha was struggling the emotions currently raging through him.

_Do what those people did in the movies!_

What? She doesn't want that…from me.

_Sure she does._

Like two magnets drawn together, Inuyasha bent his head and moved closer to those sweet rosebud lips in front of him.

"Hey sis!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sprang apart from each other.

"Your first guest is here," Souta moved aside to reveal a very frustrated looking Kouga. He was holding an elaborate bouquet of stargazer lillies.

"These are for you."

Kagome smiled and said brightly, "They'll be perfect right over here." _Damn you, Kouga! Your timing could not be any worse!_

The moment had passed and Kagome could hear more guests giggling and making their way to the barn. As hostess, Kagome could only glance in frustration as she was swept up in greeting her guests…moving her further away from Inuyasha.

* * *

Before Kagome realized what was going on, there was a major party going on. Everyone seemed to get very into the whole costume aspect of things. She gazed around and smiled at her friends. After switching the music and making sure everyone had something to drink, Kagome took a moment to look at everyone's costume choices. 

Miroku had opted for something very out of a character – a monk. Kagome giggled, but thought he cut a handsome figure with his sweeping indigo and blue cloaks. He had even completed the outfit with a staff.

On Miroku's arm, looking like she was having a wonderful time, was Sango. Sango looked like some sort of ninja you wouldn't want to mess with, complete with an extra large boomerang...? She was in a head to toe black body suit, with armor and a high ponytail that pretty much screamed, "Don't mess with me!"

Hojo was wearing his Prince costume from the school play they had been in together for last year's Spring production.

Kouga looked like a character out of Land of the Lost. He was wearing furs and a headband.

Kagome didn't see Kiyko anywhere, but wasn't surprised. She was a "fashionably" late kind of gal.

Kagome was talking to Yuka and Eri when the clouds suddenly blocked the moon and it was very dark. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura had arrived. The trio looked like were about to attend some Cosplay convention in the unique attire. Naraku was dressed in what looked like a weird baboon pelt? With mask? Kagome shivered. Kagura looked resplendent in a maroon and white striped kimono. She flicked a fan impatiently. Kanna was dressed in, what a surprise here, all white.

Kagome looking at the trio, excused herself and went up to the house to get more drinks. She smiled at her Mom, "Thanks!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled back at her daughter, "I'm just glad to see you're having a great time. Is Inuyasha enjoying himself?"

"I really think he is."

Kagome had been secretly keeping track of him all night. Glancing when she thought he wasn't looking, he seemed comfortable in his clothes and true self.

"Well dear, just let me know if you need anything."

"I will! Thanks again."

* * *

Kagome walked back slowly and made a mental note to go talk to Inuyasha about finding Naraku's scroll when someone came from behind her and roughly spirited her away. Her world faded to black...

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed, he had detected Kagome a moment ago, but now he couldn't smell her anywhere. An oddly scented wind was blowing through the barn. Suddenly, there was a blinding pain in his right eye. Inuyasha stumbled away from the party, holding his eye and cursing.

* * *

When Kagome came to, she was tied up and leaning against a familiar structure…the well. 

Naraku was leaning over her, and in the moonlight she could glimpse Kagura and Kanna.

Kagome tasted blood in her mouth, "What do you want, you big ape?"

Naraku laughed, "I think you have something I want."

"All I have to do is scream—"

"And then? Kagura?"

Kagura stepped back to reveal Souta, who was tied up and looked terrified.

Naraku nodded and she stepped back, "I think you can see I mean business."

Kagome didn't trust her voice. She nodded slowly.

Naraku said slowly, "You have something I want."

* * *

Inuyasha felt like his skull was going to explode. _What in the hell is going on?_

He pulled away the hand that was covering his eye and was surprised to see a bolt of pure energy sizzle in front of him and feel his hand wrap around something solid. He opened his eyes and saw a sword.

It pulsed…

A name rang through his ears…

_Tetsusaiga._

Over the air he smelled fear.

_Kagome…hold on!_

_

* * *

_

AN: Aren't I a tease? This may be my favorite chapter so far! It's got fluff and action! What do you think?

P.S. Ok, ok, before I get flamed…I realize this is not the most traditional way for Inuyasha to get his beloved sword, but I'd like to think Inupapa put it in there for a reason. Plus, it's my story!


	11. Down the Rabbit Hole

**AN: A bit of a tweak on these two chapters…still the same suspension of disbelief. And yes, I am working on getting the next chapter finished. Bear with me – I have two other stories going on and am trying to finish final edits on my original stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Inuyasha quickly heaved himself up with the help of the sword _… Tetsusaiga…_ and scrambled towards Kagome's scent, which was becoming increasingly panicked.

* * *

Back at the party, Miroku leaned and whispered in Sango's ear, "Would you like to take a walk? I'd like to see how beautiful you look under the moonlight…" 

Sango had already promised herself that on this night, she would be a regular teenage girl and not to over think any of her actions. She took his hand and replied, "I'd love to."

* * *

Inuyasha crept silently in the direction of the well and in the almost full moon was able to glimpse Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kagome and Souta. He was easily able to determine what was going on. _Those bastards._ His instinct told him to charge in and start hacking away, but recognized things might be done differently on this side of the well. If he had learned anything in his time, Kagome's time, it was that sometimes brute strength wasn't everything. However, that didn't prevent the war that was currently waging within himself. _Must protect Kagome…_

We need to wait to get the details of the entire situation.

_He's all over her!_

Just wait. You're only going to have one shot and you don't want to wreck your chances of saving Kagome, do you?

_No._

Perking up his ears, the hanyou listened for a moment.

Naraku was practically on top of Kagome, "Tell us what we want to know!"

Kagome was trying to be as brave as possible for the sake of her younger brother, when all she really wanted to do was cry hysterically.

_You have to bluff! Get Souta out of here._

Kagome took a deep breath and answered, "I will tell you. I know about the pure soul, I also know of the sword you seek. Release my brother and I will tell you what it is you want to know."

Naraku grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his face, "If you're lying…" He slid a finger down her chin and into her shirt, "There will be consequences."

Kagome was literally paralyzed with fear. She nodded, praying that somehow Souta would get back to the house and alert her mother who could get the authorities and finally lock Naraku up for a long time.

Naraku grunted, "Kagura will take—"

Kagome may have been struck with fear for herself, but her older sibling instincts were definitely still kicking, "Absolutely not. Neither you nor any of your creepy friends is going to be anywhere near my brother. Souta knows the way back to the house and can get there on his own, can't you, Souta?"

Souta nodded mutely.

Kagome said, "Now, let him go!"

In the nearby bushes, Inuyasha swore he could see Kagome glow a distinctive pinkish, purple. Kagura looked across to Naraku, who nodded, and Kagura released Souta. Souta looked at Kagome, torn between wanting to protect his older sister and saving himself.

Kagome yelled, "Go!"

Souta sprinted in the direction of the house.

Naraku straddled Kagome, "Now, about this information…"

Inuyasha couldn't hold back a second longer. He growled loudly and came running out of the forest, and pulled the sword out of its sheath. In a flash of blinding light, what appeared was larger than any sword Kagome had ever seen. It was definitely not of this world…something that Naraku was obviously instantly aware of.

Kagome cried out, "Inuyasha! Stay away from here! Go for help!"

"That's not likely, wench."

Naraku laughed, it had almost been too easy, "Would this be the sword?"

Everything seemed as if in slow motion. Kagome was suddenly thinking very clearly about the situation. She couldn't put any more lives in danger. She began speaking as if in a trance, "There is a special ritual which must be performed."

Naraku looked to see if Kagome was lying, but she appeared to be completely out of it.

"What must be done?"

* * *

On a nearby part of the property, Miroku was silently congratulating himself on how well this evening had gone. He and Sango had shared a wonderful meal together and at the dance she had even let him grope her a few times during the slow dances. The only thing that would make it perfect was a kiss from his lovely Sango. He didn't think he'd have the guts or the chance to do it again any time soon, so he took a deep breath and placed his hands on either side of Sango's face. She looked up at him. 

Miroku was closing the distance between him when suddenly he heard shouting in the distance. _Damn it!_

Sango had obviously heard the commotion too, she sighed.

_Was that disappointment on her face?_ Miroku smiled as he grabbed her hand, "Sounds like someone's in trouble. We'd better go check it out."

* * *

Kagome continued in the same weird tone, "The sword must be placed over the well and the pure soul will provide a blood offering to activate the time portal." 

Naraku hauled Kagome up and quickly revealed a knife, that he held at her throat. He looked dangerously at Inuyasha, "The sword?"

"Never."

Naraku roughly pawed at Kagome, who whimpered desperately. Inuyasha gripped his fingers around the hilt of the sword.

Naraku smirked, "Don't do anything stupid, Inuyasha. Give me the sword or Kagome suffers."

Golden eyes locked on teary brown ones. Kagome shook her head, "Don't help him, Inuyasha!"

Weeks ago, Inuyasha wouldn't have thought twice about going after the evil man in front of him, wench be damned, but now…he walked slowly over to Naraku. In his darkest tone possible, he said, "You get the sword, she goes free."

Naraku nodded.

"On the count of three. 1, 2, 3—"

Inuyasha prepared himself to catch Kagome with waiting arms as he flung the great sword in Naraku's direction. Her familiar presence never came. Kagura had somehow intercepted the sword and Naraku still held Kagome tightly.

_Do it! You have claws! Use them…why are you waiting?_

If I move too quickly, she could get hurt.

_At least she would be alive?_

I'm supposed to protect her.

Using all her strength and the help of Kanna, Kagura placed the sword over the well and Naraku drew his blade quickly across Kagome's arm. She screamed, mostly out of fear and not out of pain, from the small cut. Naraku held her arm over the sword…all eyes watched as a drop of blood hit the sword and there was a flash of brilliant blue light.

Inuyasha could only watch in desperation as Naraku quickly swept Kagome up bridal style and jumped onto the well. He locked eyes with Inuyasha and said wickedly, "She won't be a pure soul for much longer."

With that, he kicked the sword and followed it into the well. Kanna and Kagura could do nothing but jump in and follow Naraku. In the moment, Sango and Miroku came running into the clearing.

Inuyasha was sniffing around the well but couldn't catch scent of Kagome. He turned around to see Miroku and Sango and let loose a stream of expletives.

Miroku asked slowly, "What just happened?"

"They've taken Kagome."

Sango asked, "Where? Who?"

Miroku scoffed, "To the bottom of the well? That's ok, I was actually enjoying a lovely evening with dear Sango. I'm sure you can get her out on your own."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "You don't understand! Naraku has her. I have to go after them."

There was an edge in his voice that caused Sango to pay attention. She asked, "Going where exactly?"

"To my time."

Miroku and Sango exchanged a worried look. Miorku asked, "What do you mean, your time?"

"The past."

With that, Inuyasha hopped in the well.

Sango made a move to follow him and Miroku grabbed onto her, "Where are you going?"

"Kagome is my friend, too. If she's in trouble..."

Miroku sighed, then with the tiniest moment of hesitation, swept up Sango in a dramatic, passionate kiss, before walking to the well. She asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

Miroku winked, "I'm not sure what's on the other side of this thing, but no matter what's over there, now I can look back at my life without regret."

* * *

Kouga followed Souta, who was near tears and looked around the well, "Sorry, little dude, but I don't see anyone around here." 

Souta was near hysterics, "They were here! I promise! That creepy guy and his friends. They were threatening Kagome."

Kouga considered his options. On one hand he cared for Kagome, and by association he did worry about her family. On the other hand, he felt a little ridiculous looking for people who were obviously not to be found.

Souta asked quietly, "Maybe they fell in the well?"

Kouga and Souta peered over the edge of the well. Kouga shouted down into the well, "Hello? Is anyone down there? Please answer."

They were greeted with silence.

Kouga turned to Souta, "See, no one answered. I'm sure they are back at the party."

"What if she fell in and can't answer?"

Kouga had to admire the determination and loyalty Souta was showing for his sister. He asked, "Would it make you feel better if I went and checked it out?"

Souta wiped his eyes and nodded silently.

"Fine."

Kouga, as a Prince, had mastered practically every sport he chose to participate in and so, on a whim had once spent a summer doing nothing but rock climbing. He carefully began to creep down the well.

Souta asked, and his voice seemed far away, "Do you see anything?"

Kouga was about to speak, when he lost his footing and began to fall. He fell and braced himself for the landing…when he began to see strange colors and blacked out.

* * *

Kagome came to, unaware of where or when she was. Even her name sounded a little foreign in her head. Her last memory had been being swooped up by Naraku and then jumping into the well. There had been a flash of light and then…nothing. 

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome remembered the look of utter devastation in his golden eyes when Naraku hadn't let her go. She knew then, without question, that he would be coming after her.

_All you have to do is stay alive until then… _

As her thoughts were coming around, she realized in horror that she had landed on top of Naraku in what she assumed was the bottom of the well. Fearing the worst she tensed up and was surprised when Naraku quickly hauled her out of the well. He looked at her, leering, and Kagome was glad for the completely non-revealing outfit she was wearing as she pulled it even tighter around herself. Naraku's intense stare was interrupted by a whistling sound emanating from deep in the well.

He peered over the edge of the well and called down, "Kagura?"

Both he and Kagome pushed back when something came flying up and out of the well. Kagome blinked a few times, not believing if what she was seeing was actually true. Kagura was there, with Kanna, and the sword all floating on a giant feather. Kagome noted that the sword was now the size and shape of a normal weapon…as if the slip through time had brought its powers back to normal. Kagura had a look of complete shock and disbelief on her face.

Naraku scratched his head, "But how?"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

The feather lifted off the ground, unsteady.

Naraku bellowed, "Get down here and help!"

Kagura shook her head, "Whatever this world offers has to be better being a part of your team any longer! I'll take my chances elsewhere."

With that, she snapped her fan and took off into the night, leaving Kagome very alone with Naraku. He spat, "Heinous bitch! What about the pact?"

_He's angry…_

You don't say.

_Make sure he doesn't take it out on you. Remember, you need to stay alive for Inuyasha to rescue you._

Just thinking of the golden-eyed hanyou made Kagome feel instantly better.

I should've kissed him… 

_Your life is in danger, you're all alone 500 years in the past with the school psycho, and all you can think is 'I should've kissed him'?_

Well, if something happens to me here, that would be one of my only regrets.

_Look alive! He's right behind you!_

Fearing the look in his eyes as Naraku turned on her, Kagome managed to squeak out, "You need me."

"What did you say?" His breath was hot on her neck.

_Grow a backbone, Kagome!_

Kagome took a deep breath, so she would be heard clearly, "If-if you want to get back through the well, I have to be, um, pure, and reunited with the sword."

Naraku considered his options. As unhappy as he was to leave Kagome unharmed, he still needed technology on the other side in order to become supreme ruler of this world.

"Only until I find someone else who's pure, Higurashi."

Kagome shuddered as he said her name.

"C'mon. We're going to find that sword!"

Naraku dragged a very reluctant Kagome off in the direction Kagura had flown.

* * *

Inuyasha dusted himself off and took a deep breath, and, not scenting a death trap for miles; the hanyou was satisfied he was definitely back in his own time. Seconds later, Miroku and Sango were suddenly in the well with him. Far too crowded for three people, Inuyasha scooped them up and sprang out of the well. 

Sango and Miroku were shocked breathless as he put them down.

Miroku was the first to recover, "What in the hell just happened?"

Inuyasha was already sniffing, "Where in the hell is she? "

Sango asked, "Where in the hell are we?"

Inuyasha looked at the two humans in front of him. Granted, he was impressed by their loyalty and blind devotion to their friend, but he didn't want to get stuck babysitting in this time…not while Kagome was in trouble.

_Some pack is better than no pack at all…_

Keh.

_Let's face it, in this world, how far has being alone got you? Plus, what's going to happen to them if you leave them?_

Inuyasha didn't like his thoughts at all, but grudgingly agreed to his inner voice. Miroku and Sango were looking at him expectantly.

I didn't ask them to come with me.

_They are here now, so deal with it._

Inuyasha told them, "We're not sure how it happened, but somehow the well became a time portal to the past…to my time."

"What do you mean your time? You said that before we left," Sango glared at him.

"Where is Kagome's house? Where is the party?" Miroku sounded worried.

Inuyasha growled, "If you let me finish, I'll tell you. This place, as far as I know, is about 500 years ago from your time…the present. The well is a time portal that I fell through and met Kagome. Naraku found some sort of scroll and wants to use his knowledge and power from the future to rule this world. I don't really care about all that. All I know is that he took Kagome for hostage. We need to find her before anything happens."

Miroku scratched his head, "Are you sure that you and Kagome didn't put something in the punch?"

Inuyasha calmly walked over and pinched Miroku, "Still dreaming?"

"OWWW!" Miroku rubbed his arm, "No, but I don't see why you had to do that."

"Let's get going." Inuyasha took another deep breath and caught the faintest trace of Kagome's scent coming from the West.

The trio walked for at least two hours in the moonlight. No one said much of anything. Inuyasha wondered if the humans were suffering from some sort of shock. Turning around to check on them, he looked behind and saw both Miroku and Sango's eyes drooping.

"Keh, weak humans! Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Lying down under the protection of a large tree, Sango and Miroku were asleep in moments. Inuyasha started pacing, unable to stay still when he knew that Kagome was in danger.

_If you don't get any sleep, how are you going to have the energy to rescue her?_

True.

Inuyasha walked over and leaned on a tree, trying to keep one eye open. Minutes…maybe an hour later, Inuyasha's sensed something nearing them. It was a youkai, but nothing particularly malicious. He saw a small fire-cat walk over to Sango. Sango jumped up, instantly awake and in an en garde position. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, as did the cat.

Sango looked down at her body and its battle ready stance and wondered aloud, "Where did that come from?"

Miroku rubbed his eyes sleepily, "S'going on?"

The cat mewed and rubbed Sango's legs. She idly scratched the cat's head and commented, "It's like I can understand her."

"How do you know it's a she?" Miroku questioned.

"Her name is Kirara."

Miroku rubbed his face and replied, "That's nice. I have to pee."

With that the teenager, dressed as a monk, walked to a nearby tree. Sango was continuing to play with her new friend, when a great wind whipped up from the direction that Miroku had gone in. Inuyasha leaped over to find Miroku standing, shellshocked as debris from the forest flew into his…hand.

The hanyou growled over the din, "What in the hell is going ON?"

Sango came around and saw Miroku, she yelled above the wind, "MIROKU!"

Hearing Sango's voice snapped Miroku's attention back to the situation. He pulled the cloth that had previously been covering his hand and the beads and sealed the wind tunnel that appeared.

The trio looked at each other in shock.

* * *

Kouga woke up and found himself in the bottom of a well. He called up, "Souta!" 

No answer.

"SOUTA!"

Still no answer.

Kouga grumbled about the lengths he was going to for Kagome and began crawling out of the well. When he got to the top, he had a sinking suspicion that he was no longer on the Higurashi property. The stars were much brighter than he remembered and there was no party going on in the distance. He heard voices coming from nearby. Feeling like some sort of an idiot in his current state of dress, he asked boldly, "Who goes there?"

Two young men came from the bushes and were dressed, bizarrely enough, just like him. Seeing him, they both dropped to their knees. The one with the Mohawk said, "It's just as the prophecy predicted."

Kouga looked at them strangely, "What are you talking about?"

"I am Ginta and this is Hakkaku, we are from the Northern Wolf Tribe."

"Did you say wolf?"

"We did, but you would know that."

"Why would I know that?"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a confused look. Hakkaku asked, "Is this some sort of test?"

Kouga sighed deeply, "What are you talking about?"

"You're our Prince."

"Huh?"

Ginta repeated himself, "You are the Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe. It was predicted you would appear to us this night."

Kouga scratched his head, wondering if he had hit something in the well. He responded slowly, "As your Prince, what do you require of me?"

Hakkaku replied, "You are the leader we have been missing, returned to us to lead us through this time of great uncertainty."

Kouga decided to follow his luck as long as it would last, "I'll help with that, but first I need to find my Princess."

The eyes of the two men in front of him grew large. Ginta said, "There was no mention in the prophecy of a Princess."

Kouga shrugged, "She's a recent addition. I know that she is here and it is vital that I find her. Will you help me...brothers?"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

AN: Hopefully a new chapter soon. I am working on it! 


	12. Enter Lord of the Western Lands

Since I updated the last time when there was some wonkiness with I decided to kind of combine the last chapter and the new chapter for one super long chapter.

Also, I do not own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 23: E****nter Lord of the Western Lands**

"Somehow I know it won't last  
Somehow I know it won't last too long  
She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back to me."

**-- Cake, She'll Come Back to Me**

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure exactly what Naraku's plans were as he dragged her along through the seemingly endless forest. At this moment everything was very surreal.

_Maybe this is all a bad dream…_

Bad dreams don't smell like this.

_Maybe I should've paid more attention when he talked about where he was from…_

Maybe you should worry about getting out of here.

_You honestly think that being alone in this place is preferable to staying with this creep?_

Yes. I can't stand to see him say "pure" with that look in his eye one more time.

Kagome outwardly shuddered. From across Naraku's shoulder, the world was going in and out and it was making her quite nauseous.

_Of course, that could just be his company._

Kagome couldn't see much of her surroundings, but she knew that she hadn't seen anything that would remotely count as "civilized" since her arrival. She knew it was a risk leaving Naraku and heading off by herself, but she was just going to have to take that chance.

_He has to sleep sometime…_

And when he does?

_I am SO out of here!_

So, is there anything you can do to help him get tired?

_You're not helping._

Get your mind out of the gutter! I was talking about putting up more of a fight. Didn't you see Shrek?

_So, does that make me the Princess?_

* * *

Kagura didn't know exactly where she was going; she just knew that she wanted to get away from Naraku. It was weird, but as soon as she had entered this world, she was immediately filled with a sense of the wind…it was calling to her, rushing around her. She felt weirdly complete…as if she had been missing something she didn't even realize her entire life. Her body seemed lighter somehow, borne along by the currents of air that were holding her aloft. _It's as natural as breathing…_

Her pinkish eyes glanced back to Kanna. The pale blonde girl was not actually her sister…anyone with eyes could figure that out. The younger girl had been adopted into the family and had always been rather quiet, shy, and introverted. Kanna seemed content to go where her "big sister" went. Kagura had been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even considered consulting Kanna about her decision.

Guiltily, Kagura asked, "Are you ok?"

Kanna nodded.

"Do you want to return to the well?"

Kanna shook her head.

"Well, let me know if you need anything."

As far as Kagura could tell and from what she had been able to dig up from her parents, Kanna had not had an easy childhood. Kagura shuddered, wondering what repressed memories the girl had.

_I'll keep us safe. It's up to me now…_

As they flew over the strange region, Kagura thought certain landmarks looked vaguely familiar and after an hour or so of flying she glimpsed a grand, if not rustic, palace. There was something about the location that was calling to her. The closer she got, she noticed that the sword was also starting to rattle in its scabbard. She briefly considered her options and decided _why the hell not…?_

She brought the large feather down in front of the Palace. Two strange looking men (?) came out to meet her. They were easily seven feet tall and very menacing.

"What are you doing here?"

"How dare you trespass in Lord Sesshormaru's lands?"

Kagura's mind went through all the rulers she had studied in history and certainly couldn't remember any Lord Sesshormaru...

With as much creativity as a high school senior could manage, placing her hand on the sword, she said stonily, "I am Kagura…of the Wind. I demand to see this Lord Sesshormaru."

The two hulking men, shrugged. The one on her left said, "No one sees the Lord with a weapon. We will take it from you for safe keeping."

Kagura shook her head, "No."

"It is not a request."

The man on her right made a move to take the sword. As soon as his hand came in touch with the sword a blast of energy forced him back.

The man looked at the sword, "What in the hell?"

The quartet; Kagura, Kanna, and the two guards all looked at each other.

Kagura finally responded in what she hoped was her most convincing voice, "Beware my sword. I am the only one who can wield its power."

* * *

Sensing a disturbance in his normally quiet grounds, Sesshomaru had silently crept up behind the strange woman and her traveling partner who were in the middle of talking back to his guards.

_How did she come to possess the Tetseiga?_

Sesshoraru had not been overly concerned when his brother disappeared into the well weeks ago. In his opinion, the hanyou was mostly worthless and desperately in need of growing up. Perhaps some time pondering his existence at the bottom of a well would help him do that. However, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be intrigued when he realized Inuyasha was nowhere to be found in this world. At first, it hadn't impacted his life one way of another, but recently his brother's absence had somehow started to affect the balance of the Western Lands. The strange occurrences seemed to culminate the evening before.

_Who was it?_

Sesshomaru, along with all of the youkai in the area had been jolted out of their sleep by a strange and powerfully alarming aura. The Western Lord had sent out his most skilled spies to find out the cause of the event and who was behind it.

_Could she be involved?_

His amber eyes darkened.

_No…_

He shook his head, dismissing the ridiculous thought. The aura that had spiked was most definitely and unbelievably human. The young woman in front of him was a wind-youkai.

_Then how has she come to possess Father's sword of legend? _

"Sir?" The voice was very close to his left ear.

"Yes, Myoga?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"I have the answers you were looking for."

"I'm waiting."

The small flea caught his breath, "Inuyasha went through the well to another world."

"Did he? And how exactly were you able to follow him?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have some of his blood saved for just such an occasion. I drank some and followed the scent through. You told me to follow him!"

"Where?"

"I'm not sure, but once I got there, I found Inuyasha – in company with a young human female."

"Was he?"

"Yes."

"And the sword?"

"What sword?"

Sesshormaru hissed dangerously, "The Tetseiga?"

Myoga's eyes grew large, "If the Tetsegia is in existence…"

"I am well aware of what the prophecy has foretold."

Any further conversation between flea and master was interrupted by the Lord of the Western Lands young charge. Rin broke through the front gates and ran up to the two young women.

* * *

The three travelers looked at each other – each with a similar look of shock and disbelief.

Miroku continued to stare at his hand in wonderment.

Sango looked at him and said through clenched teeth, "I thought I told you that if you did that too often, eventually something weird would happen to you."

Miroku put his hands up, "I wasn't – I mean, all I had to do was pee."

Inuyasha started sniffing Miroku's hand.

"What gives, man?"

Inuyasha asked gruffly, "Are you ok?"

Miroku was pale, but answered, "For having sucked in half the forest into my hand, I'd say I'm doing ok."

Sango tapped a delicate finger on her chin, "Did anything happen to you when you came through the well to our side, Inuyasha?"

_Well, there was this amazing wench I landed on…she smelled incredible._

They are looking for a real answer.

_Oh, right. How do I make them understand?_

Realizing that nothing was out of the current realm of possibility at the moment, Inuyasha started twitching his ears. Miroku and Sango were momentarily distracted by the appendages.

Sango asked hesitantly, "Of course, how could I forget? You grew dog ears."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I am a dog."

Miroku was still attempting to create reality he could understand out of the situation, "A horn dog, maybe…"

Sango and Inuyasha both rolled their eyes.

Inuyasha looked at the pair and said, "We'd better start walking, so I can fill you in on the rest of the story."

They cleaned up their small camp and the little firecat youkai didn't seem to want to let the group out of her sight. She trotted happily near Sango and hissed every time Miroku came near.

"I don't usually have this much trouble with _pussy_ cats."

Inuyasha smiled to himself as Sango bopped his friend on the head.

_At least they are acting "normal" again…_

* * *

Kouga looked around, fully expecting to wake up and be warm and safe in his bed back home at any moment.

The two men continued to look at him expectantly.

"Well, men, let's go." Without questioning why, Kouga was inexplicably drawn towards the West. He positively _sensed_ that Kagome was in that direction.

Ginta looked at him, "Are you sure you would not like meet the rest of the tribe?"

_And be found out? I don't think so._

He spoke in his most regal voice, "What is a Prince without his Princess?"

Ginta and Hakkaku shrugged their shoulders and followed their new leader.

* * *

"Hey there lady!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Rin, the rambunctious eight year old had only recently entered his life, was acting, again, unlike any young ladies or youkai's should behave. Feeling particularly generous one day as he was touring his lands after a devastating youkai attack, this young girl approached him with no fear, asking what exactly he was doing in _her _village. He was struck by her courage…and decided to foster her and keep her safe in these dangerous times. There were days when he wasn't sure why he made this particular decision and this was one of those days. The problem with having incredible courage and no fear meant that Rin needed constant attention and supervision.

Jaken, his major-domo, had been appalled, but unquestioning for his new assignment to watch over the young girl. Sesshomaru almost smiled as he saw the toad like creature come around the corner, not far behind his charge.

"RIN!"

Rin turned around, looked at Jaken and then spotted Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagura turned around to see just who this Lord Sesshomaru was and was momentarily struck breathless. In the distance stood the most gorgeous man (?) she had ever seen. Granted, he wasn't like anything she had ever seen, but it didn't matter. He simply radiated calm coolness. His golden eyes …_vaguely familiar… _pierced through her and were set off by a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. The slashes of magenta on his sharply defined cheeks made him appear dangerous. He was tall with flowing platinum hair _…also vaguely familiar…_ and was dressed in the most bizarre fashions she had ever seen, but somehow it worked for him. Kagura resisted the urge to curtsy in front of him.

Their eyes met across the courtyard. Kagura didn't look away. Sesshomaru didn't break the eye contact as he walked to the group.

The guards both began speaking at once.

"She came out of nowhere—"

"She refused to give up—"

"Leave us."

The guards began humbly moving backwards bowing and scraping.

"Take those two with you."

The guards quickly collected Rin and Kanna, leaving Kagura alone with the Lord of the Western Lands.

Jaken stood proudly at his master's side.

Sesshomaru gave the toad a look that sent him quickly leaving the scene.

"Walk with me." It was an order, not a request. The voice was cold and calculated.

Kagura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "And if I refuse?"

Seeshomaru's aura crackled. Kagura was fearful, but sensed that although he might not be human exactly, she didn't think he was capable of ending her life.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Don't have a cow, man."

The unlikely pair walked in silence. Kagura kept her hands tightly clenched on the sword at her side. The further they walked into the expansive gardens, the more Kagura realized how far in trouble she was getting. She had no idea where her sister was and had no idea how to get back to the well that had gotten her here in the first place.

"How did you come to these lands?"

_Should I play the damsel in distress card?_

Through lowered eyelashes, Kagura glanced at the tall man beside her.

_Nah, that wouldn't work. Why should he care anything about me?_

Kagura couldn't help herself and answered sarcastically, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

If any of Sesshomaru's vassals had been listening in on the conversation they would probably wonder why the young woman hadn't been struck down yet. Then again, the Lord of the Western Lands had a personality that very few could or would ever understand.

"Indulge me."

_Wouldn't I just love to?_

A blush crept over Kagura's cheeks that she was powerless to stop.

Sesshomaru sensed her rise in temperature and was even further confused by the youkai walking next to him. He hadn't had much interaction with the opposite sex in his many years. Most of the females in his court were conniving political bitches and after him for his title only. He did his best to remain about court intrigues and flirtations…but this youkai, she was unlike anything he had ever met. She hadn't flirted with him or back down. It was almost like she had no idea who he was. The taiyoukai didn't like that particular idea.

Kagura took a deep breath and began talking, "It's not a pretty story. The truth is, I'm not really sure where I came from exactly. I was adopted and moved around the foster care system before finally ending up in a decent neighborhood in a decent town. After I had been with the Schultz's for awhile, they took in another girl, a few years younger than me, Kanna. Kanna must've had it worse than I did because she doesn't talk a lot, but she's very smart. She skipped enough grades to be in the same grade as me… Then we went to high school. Everyone must've picked up on our weirdness because we were immediately social outcasts. It was then we met Naraku. He was nice…at first," Kagura shivered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He had heard Kagura's tone of voice before…the tone of someone who has been demoralized, tortured and humiliated. Almost unconsciously, his claws clenched into a fist.

"…I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Continue."

"It was like he held this power over us and I could see myself, but it wasn't me, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to be a part of it. And now I'm here and for the first time in a long time, I fell like myself…"

Kagura wiped her eyes, embarrassed at losing it in front of a stranger.

_Foster care? Neighborhood? Naraku?_

The words didn't make sense in Sessomaru's mind. They were foreign to his well educated ears.

"Consider you and your sister under the protection of the Lord of the Western lands."

Kagura whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

_Fall asleep…fall asleep…_

Kagome concentrated her entire being on that particular phrase and was surprised when a flash of purple surrounded Naraku. He walked slower and slower until he fell over, snoring. Kagome stepped back and inspected the fallen young man. She couldn't say exactly, but she sensed some slight changes in him and wondered what, if anything, the travel through the time slip had done to any of them. She also found it quite ironic that at the exact moment she wished that Naraku would fall asleep, he did.

_Did I do that?_

What you did or did not do doesn't matter. You need to put as much distance between you and Naraku as possible.

Kagome didn't need to remind herself twice. She took off running into the strange world…through the dark forest, heading back in what she hoped was the same direction as they had started, praying that Inuyasha would be there.

* * *

"…so that's basically what happened."

Sango and Miroku continued to walk in silence.

Sango asked, "So, let me get this straight, nothing has happened between you two?"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and shared a universal look that just said, "Girls."

Inuyasha replied with, "Keh."

Sango rolled her eyes, "What is that even supposed to mean? Did something happen?"

Inuyasha began turning a similar shade of red as his fire rat haori.

Sango giggled.

Miroku bravely stepped in for his friend, "Inuyasha explains to us that he is a half demon from a world five hundred years in the past and missing a very important sword and all you can do is ask about his relationship with Kagome?"

Sango yelled right back at Miroku, "Sorry for trying to establish a little bit of normalcy in the situation. I have not forgotten that we are in the middle of nowhere, that Kagome has been taken hostage by Naraku, and that you are now sporting a rather large hole in your hand. Excuse me for wanting to take my mind off of that for two seconds!"

Sango and Miroku glared at each other.

Inuyasha said quickly, "Something almost happened, but it didn't. Are you satisfied?"

Sango perked up, "So when you say something almost happened, was it because you instigated it, or did she? Because you know that makes a big difference."

* * *

**AN: Hee. I just love the idea of someone telling Seeshy to "not have a cow."**


	13. Destiny

_**Ok, so I've been on the mother of all hiatusus (Haiti? Hiatu? Hiatusee?), and I apologize. My original characters have been keeping quite busy and I realize that's not all that fair to you, dear reader. So, please accept this chapter as an apology. I hope it lives up to my others. Before my hiatus, I didn't really have a lot of direction, I think you'll find that this chapter gets things solidly back on track.**_

_**Also, never fear! I am master of multiple storylines, but don't worry, some of our characters will be meeting up shortly.**_

_**Finally, since I'm constantly combining chapters...I'm not going to even bother with numbering them. **_

_**AN: I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter: Destiny**

Naraku awoke as if he had the worst hangover of his life. He didn't remember getting hit by anyone…in fact he didn't remember anything but a blinding pain and then passing out. Furthermore, as he sat up slowly, wincing, he currently had no idea where he was or why he was there.

Only one thought permeated his dark mind…_find the stone…_

oOo

Kagome stumbled through the cold night, through the thick undergrowth of the forest that blocked out whatever light the stars or moon were shining – hopefully retreating in the direction where she and Naraku had come from…praying that Inuyasha had somehow made it through the well and was actively looking for her. For certainly not the first time since she had passed through the well, hours ago? Kagome was glad she had chosen the traditional – conservative – ensemble to wear. Thus far it had protected her from the elements. She looked at her hands as she ran…

_Is it possible?_

She had so desperately wanted Naraku to fall asleep and then suddenly something had flared and he had.

_No way…_

Somehow, Kagome had no trouble believing that he had been magically transported five hundred years in the past…no trouble believing that Inuyasha could wield a giant sword…no trouble believing that Kagura could fly away…

Out of breath, Kagome put her hand on a branch to steady herself and did what any normal sixteen-year-old girl would do in the situation – she passed out cold.

oOo

Kouga could not believe his luck…or the crazy direction his life had recently taken. He had always zoned out when any of the stories of his ancestry had come up, but as far as he had ever known, his paternal line had been crazy old. Even his last name – Lupin, literally translated into wolf, but to think he was actually part wolf? That was a little ridiculous. Whether or not Inuyasha and Kagome had slipped something into the punch at the party and this was all one strange dream, Kouga wasn't sure. However, there was something kind of unique about this time and place. His senses seemed heightened…sharpened and for the moment he wasn't in danger. If Kagome was truly in danger, then his first order of business was finding her and returning her to safety. As he and his traveling mates (packmates?) ran through the night, it became obvious that they weren't the peak physical condition that his demanding physical regimen kept him in, but they were determined to try and keep up.

Kouga breathed in deeply. He could smell the deep pine in the forest and the scent of water not too far away. He closed his eyes and inhaled, catching on another scent. His nostrils flared – it definitely wasn't Kagome's smell, but there was a scent there – although he had never smelled it before, it was unmistakably Inuyasha. He…growled?

_Well, it might not be Kagome…but that mutt will surely be looking for her as well…_

Go easy on the insults there, crazytown.

_What? He is a filthy mutt._

Really? Are we so out of insults that you're going to call someone a dog?

Kouga stopped and shook his head, wondering how he even got the thought that Inuyasha was a…dog? Or why he was calling a classmate a mutt…

_Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought when I fell through the well. What's wrong with me?_

You are a WOLF and you should start acting like one…

oOo

Kagura looked at the stoic man beside her and for the first time in a very long time…maybe for all of her life, she felt completely safe.

"Tell me more of the third in your party." It was a direction.

"Naraku," Kagura spat.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Kagura played with her hair for a moment, then abruptly changed the subject. She had told Sesshomaru the truth so far, but had neglected to tell him the actual reason for her being here…and that, according to her predictions, Naraku would be coming after the sword, and furthermore, Kagome was in danger. If this Sesshomaru fellow knew that her entire reason for being in this time was because she had been working with evil, manipulative Naraku, he might rescind his offer of protection. Given that she was definitely a strange girl in some very strange lands, Kagura decided it was probably best to change the subject.

_What about Kagome?_

Kagura considered her classmate. Although in the past, Kagura would've guessed Kagome wouldn't have stood a chance against Naraku, but there was something about this place that made her guess that the lovely Miss Higurashi stood at least a fighting chance. Maybe Kagura could bring up Kagome after she was settled in this new place. For the moment, she needed to look out for number one…

She asked in as helpless a voice as she was capable of, "But what I am wondering is how we're going to get home."

"Which is?"

Kagura shook her head and looked away. Why did she even want to return to that place? What did the future offer her there? Did she have awesome powers? No. She had classes she hated, no friends and no family. Perhaps this time was not a bad place to stick around. If everyone looked like the tall guy in front of her, it would certainly be a place to get to know better.

"Nowhere."

They walked in silence. Suddenly, the little toad looking creature from earlier appeared out of nowhere. With everything that she had seen in her sixteen years, nothing really scared the brunette any more, but she wasn't so naïve to be above a little old fashioned acting. She latched onto Sesshomaru's arm, delighted that it was as strong as she imagined, and let out a perfect little scream. The tall male next to her looked at her very strangely. The little toad guy's eyes popped out of his head and he drew an audible breath. A crackle of energy passed through both of them.

_He had to have felt that…_

Whatever Lord Sesshomaru felt or did not feel, his face remained impassive.

Kagura retracted her hands very slowly. Even though this Sesshomaru guy looked young, maybe he was more important that she originally thought. Lord of the Western Lands did sound like a pretty important title. But who cared? In what culture was it not ok for men to protect women? However, Kagura hoped she had not done anything to jeopardize his protection…

Still, I hope he doesn't expect me to apologize.

The toad guy broke the moment. He had been glaring at Kagura, but directed his attention at his platinum haired liege, "My lord sir, you called for me?"

Kagura looked at the little guy, when had Sesshomaru said anything? As far as she knew, it was just the two of them walking along. Like some male model or something, the Lord vaguely waved in her direction, "Jaken – take Kagura to the women's wing. Give her new kimonos. She is going to be looking after Rin."

Now it was time for Kagura's eyes to bug out of her head. She crossed her arms, "Dude, are you kidding me?"

Her answer was a stony look. The toady guy, Jaken, threw himself on the ground and put his hands over his head.

Was this the stone ages? "I am _not _a babysitter."

The toady guy whispered, "You do not talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kagura didn't break eye contact with him, but her instinct kicked in.

_Maybe you should go along with things…just in case. This isn't the most civilized time…_

Yeah, I hadn't noticed. Of course, I could always fly away.

_Or you could get the lay of the land…maybe you'd like things here. Maybe you could get to know him better…_

Now, that I wouldn't mind.

Kagura affected a bored tone, "Fine."

She walked away from Sesshomaru following Jaken, making sure to give her hips an extra sway as she did…just in case he was looking.

oOo

When Kagome came to she felt warm and protected. Although she wasn't familiar with whatever it was her mom was cooking, it smelled delicious.

"Mom?" Kagome fought the urge to open her eyes, "I just had the strangest dream ever. I dreamt that well, anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"I'm not ye mother, miko."

Kagome's eyes flew open at the strange voice and weird term. _Miko? _The high schooler sat up abruptly…and was shocked at her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of shed or rustic shack. There was a happy fire crackling that had a rustic looking iron pot over it…where the good smell was coming from. A very old woman was stirring the pot. She was dressed in very similar robes to what Kagome was wearing. Overall, Kagome got the feeling that she wasn't in danger…but still felt the urgency to escape Naraku and find Inuyasha. Everything had happened so fast at the well, that she hadn't had time to come to terms with everything. However, in the grand scheme of things, she was in one piece, away from Naraku, warm and healthy…her stomach growled, loudly.

The old woman laughed to herself, "Help yourself."

Kagome would, but not before she remembered her manners, "Thank you. Mrs…?"

The old woman raised her, Kagome noted, one eyebrow, and said, "Ye may call me Kaede and ye are welcome."

As Kagome scooted over to the fire, she could easily determine that she outweighed the hunched over old woman, "How did you…?"

"Ye are not the only miko in the room, young one."

Kagome ignored the use of "ye" again and although she thought she knew the definition of a miko, she certainly wouldn't apply the term to herself. Blowing on the soup, she asked, "You keep using that word, what does it mean?"

The older woman raised her eyebrow again, "Have ye stolen someone's clothes then?"

Kagome put up a hand defensively, "No."

"I can sense an aura around ye – a strong one. If you are not a miko, ye should be."

Kagome sipped the warm broth, "What exactly is a miko?"

Kaede used her cane to get slowly to her feet and said wistfully, "Above all things, she is a protector. She keeps things safe. As I have for years…"

Kagome wasn't sure if there was something the old woman wanted to tell her, so she said in a straightforward manner, "If you got me in here by yourself, a miko must be very strong."

She could've sworn Kaede rolled her eye, "Hardly. Twas magic!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. Although given everything that had happened in the past week, it wasn't impossible that there was magic…

"Aye, are ye a skeptic then?"

Kagome answered honestly, "I'm sure what to believe any more."

Kaede was silent a moment before answering, "Come outside with me."

Kagome finished her soup and followed the old woman. She was surprised to see Kaede pull out a bow and arrow. She was further surprised when the Kaede notched an arrow and the bow and released a shaft directly into a tree some distance away. Furthermore, there was a trace of pinkish purple energy that Kagome saw follow the arrow.

"Now, you try."

Given that Kagome still felt a little like what Alice felt like waking up on the other side of the rabbit hole, she shrugged and walked over to pick up the bow. Surprisingly, it was very heavy and strung far tighter than her own bow at home… How had Kaede managed it with such ease?

_I'm not going to let an old woman show me up…_

Kagome concentrated very hard on the target in front of her and released. The arrow didn't even make it half way to Kaede's original target. It sputtered pitifully on the ground.

"Perhaps ye are not the miko I thought you were…" Kaede mused.

Kagome knew an insult when she heard one, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's go back inside for some tea."

Kagome just managed not to roll her eyes again. Kaede was silent as she poured two cups full and began speaking a very direct tone, "It has been predicted for centuries that a strange miko from another time would come and help bring balance to this world…and all worlds in all dark times. Her hair would be dark as night… It will be up to her and her alone to see the end of the Shiko no Tama – the Jewel of the Four Souls."

Kagome looked up. The words_…Shiko no Tama…_floated in the air.

Kaede continued, "This Jewel exists in all ages simultaneously and whoever held it was the bearer of great, overwhelming power. It will be up to her to purify the stone and therefore ensure peace in all centuries. The purification process shall be a difficult one and she will need the help of her traveling companions, who will be both brave and fearless."

Kagome took the story in. It was strange because there was some truth to Kaede's words. There had never been a time when someone on the earth wasn't trying to destroy someone else, but how did Kaede know she was not from this time? Her clothing was definitively period. Had she done something to give herself away? Furthermore, if she assumed what she thought Kaede was trying to tell her…well…

Kagome gulped and said, "So basically, this Shiko whatever can bring world peace?"

Kaede nodded her head, "In the right hands."

"Then how come I've never heard of it?"

"Perhaps where you come from the story has moved from fact to legend. Perhaps you are from a time without hope."

Kagome shuddered and didn't bother arguing that she was from this time. While she was basically caught up in her day to day life at St. Joe's she wasn't blind enough to recognize the world wasn't exactly in its strongest hour. However, Kagome always considered herself an optimist and somehow believed that her generation would do something about it. On the other hand, maybe it was this story that Naraku had been researching and somewhere in his deluded brain, he actually believed it to be true.

She challenged the older woman, "Let's say that I do believe this prophecy or whatever, are you actually telling me that you think _I _am the miko who will bring balance?"

Kaede nodded slowly, "It is how I knew to look for ye tonight. This fateful night of destiny has been predicted by many. The greatest evil presents itself. The Wolf Prince will appear. A titled Hanyou returns. The sword of legend borne on the air to the Lord of the Western Lands…and a miko lost."

The foreign words swirled in her head and Kagome shook herself and sighed loudly, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"A great battle is predicted…but at the end, love will prevail. Love is needed to ultimately purify the Shiko no Tama."

It was silent in the small shed and Kagome wasn't sure if she was dreaming or what reality she had entered.

_Are you actually considering this crazy woman's talk?_

Maybe…

_Why?_

Because I'd like to think that there's more in this life. Maybe meeting Inuyasha wasn't an accident…maybe he was the one who started the events that brought me here.

Kagome's dark eyes reflected the flames of the small fire, she asked Kaede, "Do you know where I can find the Shiko no Tama?"

"Aye, child, I do."

oOo

Inuyasha resisted the urge to howl in frustration. They had been searching for hours…he could scent Kagome but it seemed she was always out of his reach. Not to mention that Sango and Miroku were definitely slowing his progress. Still, there was no way he was just going to leave them…

_Maybe if you leave them with Sesshomaru._

Yeah, right.

_Seriously…his castle isn't that far away._

But Kagome?

_Have faith in her. Also, the moon…_

Fine! I get it.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to face his friends, "There's some place we have to go."

Sango and Mioku exchanged a look. Miroku asked hopefully, "Home?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed, "No, my brother's."

* * *

_AN: Tell me you forgive me – leave a review! _

_Also, be my friend – join me on myspace. (Check out my profile for details)._

_Like my stuff? I've got two original stories I'm working on now that I would love to hear your opinion on!_


	14. Forward Momentum

_AN: I really did mean to get around to starting a new chapter on this story, especially since I had finished a few other things. However, publishing a book and trying to find an agent got in the way. I really like where this story has come from and I hope to finish. Thanks for the support so far._

_If you like my writing, buy my book – check out my profile for the link!_

_So, obviously, AU, and going further off the track now…and there may be some continuity (hey, it's been a few months), but please let me know if it's anything obvious, and I'll do my best to edit it._

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Forward Momentum**

"Follow me," growled Inuyasha as he veered in a completely different direction than his group had been traveling for the past number of hours.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look with each other. They had to have some suspension of disbelief as they made it through the dark night, but as dawn approached and their feet grew tired, it seemed that their patience started wearing out. The little cat that Sango had befriended also seemed reluctant to let them out of her sight.

Sango looked to Miroku, who nodded and asked, "Can I ask why we're going to your brother's place??"

"For safety."

Sango asked cautiously, "Is there danger ahead, Inuyasha?"

"No," came the too immediate reply.

Sango and Miorku settled into their own thoughts as they trudged through the night. There were simply too many questions to ask and not enough breath to answer them. Inuyasha's thoughts were doing an excellent job keeping him occupied. Why had he fallen through the well in the first place? Why was he even bothering to look after these humans? What business did he have bringing them to his brother, a full demon? Where in the hell was Kagome? Was she safe? Inuyasha didn't know what he'd do with himself if something happened to her…and if he found the one who had harmed her…

oOo

Kagome glanced up from the fire to the stars twinkling like diamonds overhead – it was like the stars at home, but here, in the forest…in the past…they seemed so much brighter. Considering the heavens, and her place in them, Kagome knew that somewhere, deep down that it was her destiny to find and purify this jewel. Suddenly, she could see how everything in her life had been preparing her for this moment. Every decision she had made, the death of her father, the pull of the arrow against the bow, and the recent unexplainable events that had turned her world upside down, were they are planning for this? Deep inside she knew there was only one answer. Gathering the bow, she leaned on it and stood up, telling Kaede confidently, "Let's go find it. Show me where it is."

The old woman looked across the flames, at the dark haired girl in front of her and sighed deeply. Kaede had purposely left out the darkest parts of the legend – the path would be full of despair, death would be waiting at every turn, and there would be many trials of heart and spirit. However, if the miko remained pure of heart and vision she would be triumphant, and peace would be restored throughout times. She said gently, "Aye, child, I'm glad you feel that way, but we need not begin our quest this moment."

Kagome sheepishly sat down. Kaede topped off her tea, and questioned, "I must ask, how ye came into this world?"

Warily, Kagome decided it was okay to mention the details of her night up until this point and caught the old woman up with her unbelievable adventure, before she ended with, "But I get the feeling I am not alone. I feel as though there are others who passed through the time slip into this world tonight."

Although Kagome hadn't vocalized it until now, she had definitely felt something pull at her during the evening. Even now, if she concentrated hard enough, there was a sense of three additional auras that she just knew were here from another place – her place.

_Hopefully Inuyasha is among them…_

Maybe the reason I can't _feel_ him is because he already belongs here.

_Or maybe it's because something happened to him…_

The old miko considered the story before responding, "It seems as though ye own spiritual powers are growing, which is good, because ye still have many skills to learn and the time grows short. However, ye concern mirrors my own worries exactly. Those others in the prophecy have made no appearance yet, however, an interesting wind crept through the land tonight – I think the changes will be happening soon."

Goosebumps went down Kagome's arms, and she wondered what happened to those who had come over with her, creepy Kanna, the beautiful and cold Kagura, and, she shuddered, Naraku. What had happened when they had crossed into this world? If she had gained spiritual powers, what could that mean for the others? Could that explain Kagura's sudden bizarre departure? Kagome queried, "Do you think the change in time would affect others as well?"

Kaede nodded, "Yes. Traveling between one world and the next is not something that can be done without consequence. The changes may be large in nature or small, depending on the heart of the individual."

Kagome rubbed her arms to try and control her goosebumps when she thought of Naraku. As formidable as he had been in their own world, it seemed there was nothing he would stop at in this place and time. His strength had been incredible, and it had taken much of Kagome's energy and all of her concentration to put him to sleep. She said, half to herself, "I wonder how Inuyasha will change…"

_I hope he doesn't change at all…_

Kaede looked at her sharply, "What name was that, child?"

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"And what was his appearance?"

Kagome's eyes watered at the mental image of him. Would she ever see him again? Shaking her head, she said, "He has long white hair, and is most comfortable in his red pants and the cutest doggy ears…"

"The dog lord's son." It was a statement, not a question.

"He never mentioned his father was…"

"Not surprising. He never had the chance to know his sire."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "Did _you_ know his father?"

Kaede stoked the fire for a moment, then sipped her tea, before shaking her head and responding, "No. His father died the night he was born…it was at least fifty years ago."

Kagome frowned, "How is that possible? Inuyasha can't be much older than I am!"

Kaede smiled and continued her tale, "Time for mortals is very different than time for youkai and their spawn. A lifetime for us is a mere moment for the strongest demon."

_What does that mean for our future?_

What future? Whose future? In case you hadn't realized it, you're five hundred years in the past and you've just agreed to take on some sort of Lord of the Rings type quest. You don't even know if Inuyasha is still alive, so how can you even be wondering about your future together?

_I still need something to hope for._

Shaking her head to clear any thoughts of the future aside, Kagome asked, "Tell me more."

Kaede considered something a moment before speaking, "I have seen many things in my time on this earth. When I was young, during my apprenticeship, my mistress and I were called to the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands. Such splendor and grandeur my mortal eyes had never seen."

Kagome, asked, her brown eyes wide, "Why were you called?"

"The young lord, the second son of the Great Dog, had gotten into serious trouble."

Something didn't make sense, and Kagome asked, "Didn't they have doctors, er, healers at the palace? Why you?"

"Do ye not know, child?"

Kagome shrugged, "Oh, that Inuyasha is a half demon? I know…"

"He told ye about his human half?" Kaede squinted at her.

Kagome squirmed under the attention, "So?"

"So, it's obvious he must trust ye. Did ye cast a spell on him?"

More squirming, "No, he just told me, okay? Anyway, what was wrong with Inuyasha?"

"As far as we could figure, something he ate or was forced to eat caused him to go into a deep sleep that none could awake him from. With the passing of Inuyasha's father, the new Lord of the West, Inuyasha's brother, had many enemies. Although the two were frequently at odds with each other, no one could figure out why Inuyasha would not wake up, or who was responsible for his slumber."

_Inuyasha…was Sleeping Beauty?_

But who woke him up?

Kagome sipped her tea, "What happened next?"

"Many remedies has been tried to awaken the young prince, but nothing succeeded. As a last effort, because of his human lineage, we humans were called in to try and wake him. It was a dangerous time to be at the castle – rumors circulated and no one could be trusted. It was only because my mistress had amazing spiritual power, and the protection of Sesshomaru, that we had the confidence to enter the demon's lair."

"And?"

"My mistress and I gathered herbs from all over the countryside in order to prepare a potion to attempt to wake young Inuyasha. In the end, we were successful."

The fire crackled merrily.

Kagome asked, "Did you ever find out who was responsible?"

Kaede shook her head, "Nay, child, and as soon as Inuyasha awoke, we were escorted away."

Kagome looked concerned, "So, the person that basically tried to kill Inuyasha could still be alive in the kingdom?"

Kaede nodded, "Tis true. For the past five decades the entire region has been in turmoil, because the great dog demon's sword has gone missing. Those who didn't believe that Inuyasha's brother had the strength to rule, wondered where it was. Some view it as a taiyoukai birthright – without it, or the power to wield it, Sesshomaru is seen as a disputed heir to the throne."

Kagome asked tentatively, "The…Tetusuiga?"

_Where did that word come from?_

Kaede's eyes widened, "Ye've heard of it?"

"I've seen it. At least, I think I have."

"Where is it now? It is with this evil man ye spoke of?"

Kagome shook her head and looked out into the night, "No. I have no idea where it is."

oOo

The sword in question was under careful consideration by the discerning golden eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands. How could it be that it had simply been returned to him on the wind? This weapon that he had been secretly searching for during the better part of a century…dropped at his doorstep by a mere slip of a demon. What did it have to do with the legend? Would this finally quiet all those who opposed him? Could he wield it as his father did?

To look at, the Tetsusaiga… was nothing special. It was battered and small…nothing like the paintings and tapestries that lined the walls of the castle. That sword was giant and fearsome – it was rumored and witnessed to have slain over one hundred demons in a single swing.

Breathing deeply, Sesshomaru had waited so long for this moment, that it didn't seem real. So, why were his thoughts broken by the female who delivered it to him? Did she have some scheme in this? How had she actually found the impossible? Why were her pinkish eyes so difficult to get out of his mind?

Cracking his knuckles, he walked forward confidently to the sword and placed his palm around the hilt – and was consequently sent a shock of energy that sent a jolt to his system that sent him reeling away from the object. He felt something he hadn't in a long time – pain.

Looking at his slender fingers, he considered the weapon again. Its very existence seemed to mock him – still, merely having the Tetsusaiga at his side would go a long way in shutting down the rumors that had been swirling around his court for so long.

He painfully returned the sword to its scabbard and placed it at his side. There was only one he could go to, to trust with questions about the Tetsusaiga…

Striding out of the room, he spoke to Jaken, who had been waiting patiently, "Gather my things, this Sesshomaru is leaving the castle."

As Jaken tried to keep up with the inuyoukai's long strides, he asked, "But master, do you think this is the best time?"

"Why?"

"Scouts have spotted Inuyasha en route to the castle."

oOo

Kouga decided his best option would be to follow Inuyasha's scent. The best he could figure, wherever Inuyasha was, he would most certainly be looking for Kagome. The prince from a foreign land didn't need to sleep to get energy, he had one purpose, and that was making sure Kagome was safe.

oOo

Naraku cracked his neck and lumbered up to a standing position. So much of his plan was going correctly. He had gotten to the past. He knew that the Jewel was somewhere in this world – he could feel its power calling to him and longed to be united with it. He knew the only one who could find it was Kagome. So, he would track her. Looking up, she had left a wide and easy path to follow. When she led him right to the Jewel, that would be his moment to act and hopefully be united with the sword along the way. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_AN: Again, apologies for my absence, I really do have plans to finish all my stories. Some just take a little longer than others. Reviews please!_


End file.
